iSwitched
by Rolyn
Summary: AU What if Freddie and Sam switched places? How would things end up when Sam, the straight A student is asked to tutor the schools heart-throb bad boy known as Freddie Benson? I guarantee things will be crazy. Click this story for Maximum Awesomness ;P
1. Yummy

_Okay basic run through; I was doing the dishes and listening to my ipod when I suddenly had this idea pop into my head. What would things be like if Sam was the smart "nerd" and Freddie was the one with the attitude that everybody feared or thought was "cool"? Huh, we are about to find out. Welcome to my world. Each chapter will be represented by a song._

_Chapter One: Yummy by Gwen Stefani_

_LE_

* * *

_Chapter One: Yummy_

_I'm feelin yummy head to toe  
(You see me)  
Ain't got no patience so let's go  
(You see me)  
Look, I'm diet drama  
Wanna spend the night?  
Don't bring pajamas  
Man there's so much heat beneath these clothes  
(You see me)_

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Sam, just look at him." My closest friend Carly sighed as she leaned lazily against the locker next to mine and just slumped there. I was currently getting my English literature book out for my next period class so my face was stuck in my locker as I fished through my many books and extra credit projects I had pre-done just in case.

"Mhm…yup." I muttered absentmindedly as I organized some out of place papers. I hated when my papers were not in alphabetical-date order.

"Sam!?" She practically scorned. I jumped a bit, coming out of my daze and refocusing on what my friend had to say.

I shut my locker while tucking my text book under my arm to see Carly looking at me with raised eyebrows. I looked around aimlessly avoiding her eyes as if to find the answer to her strange look anywhere but her face.

"Were you paying attention?" She asked laughing lightly. I shrugged my shoulders as I tucked some stray blonde hair behind my ear. She rolled her eyes at me and went behind me. I furrowed my brow wondering what she was doing until she placed her hands on either side of my head and jerked my head to stare down the hall.

"Hello! Do ya see what I am talking about!?" She questioned shaking my head up and down. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well actually I can't due to the fact that you keep shaking my head." I chided. She quickly removed her hands from my head and moved to my side, smiling sheepishly. I laughed along with her but dryly and more sarcastically.

"Sorry…but you see what I'm talking about right?" She questioned as a small rush of excitement flashed across her face. I quirked an eyebrow and glanced down the hall again. All I saw were three guys standing by a locker; nothing special in my opinion.

"Um…no?" I said a bit unsure. I don't understand what she was trying to point out to me. All I saw was Jake, Shane and…oh now I get it. My confusion washed away as disgust set in. I wrinkled my nose as Carly stared on completely swooning.

"I'm talking about…" She began hastily as she grabbed my shoulders giving them a forceful shake.

"Freddie Benson, yea I see him." I sighed adjusting my backpack on my shoulder as I removed Carly's tightening grip. She stepped away from me with shock written all over her face as if she had just seen a ghost.

"How can you be so nonchalant when it comes to him!? He has to be the hottest guy at Sendrick High and he's only a sophomore like us!" Carly gushed as she clenched her fists in excitement. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Not to mention rudest, bad-est, and not to mention dumbest guy at Sendrick High…" I listed off as I tried to get past her and to English class. I liked getting to class before the bell. There was never a time when I was tardy due to that personal rule I made for myself.

Despite this, overall what Carly said is very true and I was also right as well. Fredward Benson had to be the worst guy on this planet…in my eyes at least. To everybody else he was a God mainly because they feared him. He owned this school and he even had the principle in the palm of his hand. I'm still trying to understand how he can call his teachers by their first names. I considered that highly disrespectful. However despite all his horrific qualities it was hard to argue that he was not the most handsome guy you'd ever lay eyes on.

From his dazzling brown eyes to his attractive 5ft11 height, he could make any girl swoon, especially my best friend Carly. His disheveled spiked brown hair and seducing smile was enough to make anybody fall for him…but I'm not anybody. No amount of perfectly toned physique will bring me to the whim of this guy like it has everybody else and of course I got tormented because of this.

I am the dork after all or at least that is what I have been labeled as. It all started back when I entered sixth grade with glasses, braces, and an excited need to learn more and prepare for my future. I was ridiculed no doubt but Carly Shay, my wonderful best friend has fended off the bullies for as long as I can remember; that's why she's my best friend. Luckily my braces were removed so the teasing has lowered a bit. The only person she never attempted to drive away was Freddie Benson who gets on my nerves without even trying.

"Sam," Carly hissed grabbing me by my shoulder and pulled me back. I gazed at the ceiling silently praying for patience. This was simply not worth my time. "You can't go throwing around stuff like that. If someone hears and takes it to him he won't hesitate to go after you."

"You're just saying that because you think he's hot." I pointed out with a blank stare directed straight at her. She snorted and shook her head in disagreement. I continued to stare at her.

"No! He's a jerk-why would I ever-I mean he's not- okay I give up he is so yummy!" Carly broke down lowering her head in defeat. I chuckled lightly at her and gave her arm a quick nudge.

"Yummy Carls? More like disgusting…" I grumbled as an unpleasant shiver went down my spine as I gazed down the hall to see the object of my friends and many other girls' affection, laughing openly at something one of his followers had said. I wonder why nobody has classified them as a gang yet…

"You're just saying that." Carly accused with a sly grin on her face. I shook my head at her and began my trek down the hall towards English class, which meant I had to pass Fredward and his band of idiots.

"I'll see you later Carly!" I called towards her as I glanced back at her over my shoulder. She smiled at me and nodded before heading in the opposite direction. I turned my gaze forward again only to crash into someone and fall flat on my butt with my book clattering to floor with a faint thud.

An audible gasp could be heard as my glasses were knocked off of my face. They weren't of much use to me because my eyesight was practically flawless, but I've been wearing them for so long I felt I looked better with them. I groaned as I quickly snatched them up and placed them back on.

"Those glasses are of no use if ya can't see what's right in front of ya." A voice commented rudely. I blinked a few times to see someone sitting opposite to me on the floor. My stomach lurched when I recognized it was none other than Freddie.

"Please, your brain is of no use if it doesn't function properly." I retorted as I retrieved my book and stood to my feet. I brushed off the back of my tweed jacket and matching skirt and Freddie quickly stood to his feet with his eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Such a smart mouth on such a dorky girl." He chuckled dryly shoving his hands into his pockets. I pursed my lips avoiding anymore confrontation with a retort. "Usually I would find this attractive but considering it's you, you have nothing to worry about."

"_If_ you would be so kind as to excuse me, I have an English class I need to get to; one that you should be going to as well." I said hoping he'd catch the obvious hint. His mouth curved up into a crooked smile and I avoided his face at all costs. He was rather intimidating.

"Aha, you don't have to worry about me, princess. I always show up sooner or later." He chuckled passing me by. I glanced over my shoulder at him and let out an annoyed sigh.

"My name is Samantha, not _princess_." I could tell the term was anything but affectionate and I was not going to let him give me any type of name that demeaned me. He turned around to face me and began walking backwards; that crooked smile of his was not pulled into a mischievous smirk.

"Whatever you say Baby doll." He cooed as his sinister chuckle filled my ears once again. I rolled my blue eyes as I slumped my shoulders. The chuckles of people around me followed me as I went down the hall and on my way to English class.

* * *

_So I wanna know how you all liked it. Was it good? Bad? Annoying? Completely out of context…well actually I was going for that. Oh well I just want reviews because it helps me know my good from my bad so Pweez drop me a review and I'll keep typing._

_PeAcE oUt_

_L i V i N g E t E r N i T y . . ._


	2. Homework

_Just got back from my Grammy's house and I'm a tad freaked out because I saw my cousin and it was like he got slapped in the face by puberty. When I saw him I thought about that episode when Sam asked Freddie what happened to his voice and he was like "I don't know, Puberty?" I just smiled and walked away. Enjoy the next chapter. Ha yea I nearly forgot this. I DO NOT own iCarly or any of the songs referenced._

_Chapter One: Homework By Prima J_

* * *

_Chapter One: Homework_

_Can't you see I don't want any more  
Homework (Homework)  
Got enough on my plat, don't need more  
Homework (Homework)  
Don't you see love should be easy  
Not hard just real breezy  
I don't need; I don't want any more  
Homework (Homework)_

* * *

I entered my English class with a sigh but my exasperated demeanor had to vanish as I was getting that classic cheerful smile from my teacher who simply adored me. Most of my teachers did and it really wasn't that bad, but it could get rather annoying.

"Hello Samantha." My English teacher, Mrs. Camberson, said as a bright smile stretched across her mouth just as expected. I returned the smile but it was forced on my part. Mrs. Camberson was always so strict that it was only my work that could make her smile. English class was my forte.

"Good morning Mrs. Camberson." I chimed as sweetly as I could as I passed her desk at the front of the room to head to mine which was placed dead center in the room.

"Suck up." Someone coughed not so inconspicuously. I stopped my trek to my desk for a moment trying to pin point the person who had threw out the remark, but then it occurred to me: what was I going to do? Carly wasn't there to back me up. I slumped my shoulders and took my seat, getting out my notebook and lowering my head as I pretended to draw circles in my notebook. I was used to the taunting by now.

The bell had rang long ago and the class had begun and as expected Freddie was nowhere to be found and his seat, close to the back of the row I sit in, was vacant. Shane actually was too afraid to actually get any bad marks so he would only follow Freddie and skip class under personal threats…or so I've been told.

"Okay now for homework tonight you will have to identify…" Mrs. Camberson began as the class was coming to a close. I pulled out my planner and prepared to write down the homework she was about to assign when what practically seemed out of the blue, the door was pushed open and slammed against the wall.

'_Oh fat cakes…' _I thought as I sat back in my seat as I prepared for the expected once again. This was like a routine and only when it was a bad day this would not happen. Mrs. Camberson let out an exasperated sigh as she clenched her hand around the piece of chalk in her hand.

"Fredward Benson…so glad that you could join us…five minutes before the class ends." Mrs. Camberson seethed through clenched teeth. Freddie glanced at the clock then back at her and he smiled coyly.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just lost track of time." He said with innocent sarcasm, if that was even possible. Mrs. Camberson ripped off a pre-made detention slipped and handed it to him. He smiled at her almost thankfully.

I rolled my eyes. Was there ever a day when he wouldn't lose track of time while he dragged the nearest girl in a mini skirt into the janitor's closet? I shook my head in complete disapproval. He was a piece of work that was done horribly wrong. I rested my elbow on the desk as he passed by my desk to head to his own when class was about to end in less than three minutes. I avoided looking at him as he passed but I felt as though his eyes were on me. A cold shiver ran up my spine as I lowered my head.

"As I was saying: your homework for tonight will be to identify each of the five sonnets and five villanelles that I gave you in your Shakespeare packets last week and also explain the meaning behind each one." Mrs. Camberson finished as the bell rang. I scribbled down the assignment as everybody rose from their seats and began to head for the door. "Due Friday and also Fredward Benson and Samantha Puckett would you mind seeing me for a bit?

My head snapped up at the mention of my name, but the horror etched on my face was because she uttered _his_ name as well. The idea of hightailing it for the door had crossed my mind but I wasn't that type of person and a sudden wave of curiosity had washed over me. Why would she possibly want to see the two of us…together? Surely we were two totally different people with two totally different reasons to see a teacher.

I was so lost in thought that I hadn't noticed that the room had emptied of everyone except Mrs. Camberson, the beast and me. I picked up my backpack and slung it over my shoulder before hesitantly shuffling my way to Mrs. Camberson's desk. Freddie followed and I kept my distance.

"Fredward," Mrs. Camberson said addressing him first with a look of pure frustration on her face. I wonder why… "You have been to this class at least four times in the last two semesters. That hurt your grade dramatically."

"I had no idea." Freddie muttered sarcastically. I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well now you do. This class is a major part of your GPA overall and if you fail yet again there is a great chance that you will be held back." She explained further. His eyes widened and she smiled as if satisfied by his reaction.

"Held back as in, I have to do everything over _again_!?" He snapped as his voice raised at least two octaves.

"Nooo…" I trailed off sarcastically as I glanced towards the clock. I was missing part of my chemistry class where I actually enjoyed myself. I turned back towards the conversation unfolding only to look away again. He was giving me one of those glares that told me to shut up or else.

"Well yes, if you don't pull up your grade you will be held back…actually it's pretty much the same for all of your classes." Mrs. Camberson pointed out. Why was I not surprised. "For this reason your other teachers and I have come to the conclusion that you might need someone to tutor you."

I froze at the mention of tutoring. I was one of the best tutors in this school and I really didn't like where this conversation was going. They couldn't possibly believe that I would or should…

"Samantha," I jumped nervously at the call of my name. I smiled sheepishly and Freddie rolled his eyes. "You are my best student and you happen to be placed in mostly High Honor classes and you happen to be the most patient girl I have ever met…" She began. I hated the way teachers sugar coated things.

"Mrs. Camberson, if you are implying that I should tutor Freddie in all his classes then I'm sorry but…"

"Aw Sam, you don't want to help me?" Freddie abruptly cut off putting on a fake pout. He didn't actually want my help; he was just milking the opportunity to make me look bad. I narrowed my eyes at him and I saw that mischievous look in his eyes again.

"Samantha, you are practically the only option. You happen to be a great student and this could count positively towards your grades in all you classes, especially this one because if Freddie does not get a passing grade you will be marked down one letter grade."

"_What!?_" I snapped. Okay now I was slightly angry. How was I being penalized for his mess ups? This was simply an injustice; not to mention I was being pushed to do this against my will. There was no way I was going to get a B, but the only way to maintain my A was to help Freddie…There was only one thing I could do.

"Can I be transferred to another school?" I sighed as my face became completely serious.

"Sam!" Mrs. Camberson scorned. I shrugged my shoulders. It was worth a shot.

"Fine! Okay…I'll do it." I muttered in defeat. I felt as though my heart had just dropped into my stomach the most unpleasant way possible.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Freddie inserted raising his index finger. Mrs. Camberson gave him a blank stare and I shook my head.

"Not really." I said tucking some hair behind my ear. That was a habit I couldn't get rid of and I usually did it when I was extremely annoyed. This was actually placing a lot of stress on me. I had my own homework to do I didn't want any more by taking upon his slack as well.

"Okay then, its settled! Samantha will be your tutor from this day forward." Mrs. Camberson said with a smile directed at Freddie. How could she be so happy about this when she was practically sending me to my death? "I expect improvement Fredward and I looking forward to great things from you Miss Puckett. You're dismissed."

Both Freddie and I made a beeline for the door and he was wearing a scowl that could rival mine. I shut the door behind me and released an annoyed sigh. I cursed the fact that I was so smart and willing to help others…well in this case I wasn't as willing. I lifted my head to see that nobody was in the hall except the two of us; well of course, everyone was already in their second period.

"Well this sucks…" He muttered as he leaned against the wall. I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him an incredulous look.

"Really? Can you have a more offending vocabulary?" I retorted sharply. He raised an eyebrow at me and I tugged at my pink tank top anxiously.

"Ok can you be any more of a dork?" I pressed my lips into a tight line as my gaze lowered to the ground. Although I was used to him referring to me as a dork, it still wasn't very pleasant.

"I have no time for this; I'm missing class, but why would this matter to you?" I snapped as a pout appeared on my face. I turned to head to the science wing of the school only to be pulled back by the loose strap of my backpack. I squealed as I was jerked back hard enough to have my back impact into the wall. I gasped as to arms came on either side of me blocking me from escaping in this case.

"You better watch that mouth of yours Puckett or it could get you into some serious trouble." He said in that threatening tone that had gotten the entire school to fear him. His face was dangerously close to mine and I quickly turned my head to avoid looking into his eyes. I wanted to fight back…always had, but this was a guy with at least twice the strength as me.

"Can I please just get to class?" I asked. I tried to make sure my voice wouldn't waver but of course it betrayed me. He chuckled, almost darkly and I cringed. Gosh Carly why can't you make one of your magical appearances like you did when Jonah tried to cut my hair?

"Princess, do you know how many girls would kill to be in the position you're in right now? Or are you that afraid?" He taunted as he leaned in closer towards me. His breath tickled my cheek and a tremor went up my spine.

"I am _not_ afraid." I breathed clenching my eyes shut. He laughed at me again and I just continued to wish that I was in Chemistry with my friendly lab partner Vivian who had a dislike for Freddie just as much as I did. I cracked my eyes open to see him just as close as before.

"Of course you're not, because sweet little Sammy has so much confidence." He cooed like he was speaking to a five year old. He reached up to brush the back of his hand on my cheek but I pushed his hand away with a glare in my eyes.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't touch me." I grumbled

"Hmm a good girl and she holds her own…you interest me Puckett." He said as if I was just some kind of specimen to be examined. "I think I might actually look forward to you being my tutor." He mused.

"That makes one of us." I retorted sharply as he stepped away from me. I smoothed out the invisible wrinkles in my clothes and regained my composure. He just gave me that crooked smile as his eyes traveled up and down. I felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Who knows, I might teach you a thing or two." He added suggestively as his crooked smiled switched to his seducing smirk. I mentally gagged, but for some reason my body reacted with a blush creeping across my face.

He winked at me before heading down the hall in the opposite direction that I was supposed to be going in (thank God) however I was rooted in spot in shock and slight disgust. I was repulsed by what he was implying and shocked that I had blushed in response.

"Ugh…looking forward to it." I grumbled sarcastically as I rolled my shoulders back and strode my way to chemistry with my shoulders back and my head held high. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of breaking me with his tantalizing taunting…

Wait…._what!?_

* * *

_I was really happy about the turn out for this story and so there goes the main plot behind it all. I hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment or anything so yet again, tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Fantabulous? You give me the feedback and we'll see how fast I update._

_PeAcE oUt_

_L i V i N g E t E r N i T y_


	3. Cartoon

_I'm getting such a positive response to this story that I decided to update again when I should be doing my English homework…then again I don't have the packet needed so I'll get to that later when I have all my materials. Well hopefully this chapter isn't a turn down. Enjoy and I do not own iCarly or the song featured in this chapter._

_LE_

_Chapter Three: Cartoon by Skye Sweetnam_

* * *

_Chapter Three: Cartoon_

_This love's a cartoon baby in technicolor  
Screw your head back on cuz here comes your mother  
With her curlers made of dynamite she's throwing them at us tonight  
This love's a cartoon baby and you're the hero  
Pop your greens down lover and whack the weirdo  
He's trying to fly me to the moon, but I'm staying here with you_

_Yes it's a pretty, pretty kitty but the kitty still bites...  
Yes it's a pretty, pretty kitty but the kitty still bites...  
Yes it's a pretty, pretty kitty but the kitty still bites..._

* * *

"Are you cereal!?" Carly screeched as we approached my lockers. It was finally the end of the day which had brought me some form of relief from the anxiety and devastation that was induced by my English teacher and the task she had set upon my shoulders. I had seemed more jumpy during the day also due to the little confrontation I had in the hall with Freddie. Unpleasant shivers still traveled up my back as I remembered the close proximity he was in.

"I'm as cereal as Frosted Flakes." I sighed as I opened my locker and stuck my unnecessary text books in it. Carly's dark eyes widened at least three times their normal size and I quickly dropped everything and slapped my hands over my ears just in time to block out one long and extremely loud high pitched scream. I was expecting this kind of reaction which is why I held off on telling her about my new tutoring student.

I glanced around and people were either giving us weird stares or tapping their ears to get their hearing back. After I was sure Carly had gotten out a good scream to last her for the next five hours, I removed my hands and smiled as Carly began to hyperventilate while leaning against the lockers and clutching her chest. She was so over dramatic.

"You, Samantha Annette Puckett: the sweetest and smartest girl in this entire school…" Carly began I picked up my backpack and slammed my locker shut while giving her a sort of flattered look.

"I'm not the smartest girl…" I pointed out. She rolled her eyes at me and waved off the statement in a nonchalant manner. It was possible that I was the smartest girl in my grade, but I wouldn't say in the entire school.

"You have to tutor as in teach and guide, Freddie Benson the most feared and hottest guy in this school?" She questioned as her voice went up a few octaves. I shrugged sadly before nodding. I wasn't too happy about it but the bright smile on her face said that she was ecstatic. Maybe she should just tutor him. "Sam do you understand how lucky you are!"

"No." I deadpanned as I headed towards the front doors of the school. Carly power-walked to catch up with me and I tried to block out whatever she had to say about Freddie because no matter what, my opinion of him would never falter.

"Oh c'mon Sam you cannot say that you don't find him at least a bit smexxi." She taunted as a smirked curved up the corners of her mouth and my thoughts came to a screeching halt as I gave her a horrified look. She raised her eyebrows at me, probably waiting for me to respond, but she should have anticipated my reaction.

"Um NO! His character is completely crude and he is just a jerk who fails at life in general." I commented with an affirming nod as we exited the school building. Carly gave me one of those looks that told me that I was being a Nub. I avoided her eyes as she continued to smirk.

"Oh please Sam…you know you think his face is pretty." She cooed like she was talking to an infant. She began poking me in my stomach over and over trying to pry out a better response that would satisfy her. I let out an exasperated sigh and slapped her hand away.

"Why would I ever give a compliment to a rude flirt such as him?" I questioned pushing my glasses up on the bride of my nose and crossing my arms over my chest. Carly gave me a confused look.

"He's a flirt?" She questioned as if this were news to her. I gave her a blank stare for a moment and she continued to gaze back at me confused. "Sam he's rejected every single girl that has had the nerve to step up to him. He's anything but a flirt."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. If what Carly was saying was true, why did he obtain those cocky mannerisms around me? Was it only directed at me, and if so why? Carly must have noticed how deep in thought I was because soon enough she was snapping her fingers in front of my face, trying to get me out of my daze.

"Sam…are you not telling me something?" Carly inquired quirking an eyebrow at me. I glanced up at her as a blush creeped up my neck and spread towards my cheeks. I couldn't understand why I was reacting like this. Freddie probably just acted that way around me as a special way to tease me and get in my head.

"No…I'm fine." I lied while putting on the most convincing smile as I could. She scrutinizes me for a moment before returning the smile and turning to walk down the block so we could get home. Carly and I lived in the same apartment complex; she lived with her older brother Spencer and I lived with my mother who happened to be a doctor who usually worked the night shift. It was also very fortunate that we lived right across from each other

"Okay well let's get home so that we can get our homework done and watch some Girly Cow." Carly offered. I grinned at her and hopped up into the air to show mock excitement.

"Yay!" I squealed like a child. Carly laughed at me and nudged me a bit. I nearly lost my balance but I managed to only lose my pink ballet flat instead of falling. I picked up the shoe and wacked Carly on the arm.

* * *

"So what was that piece of 'art' that Spencer was working on downstairs?" I questioned as I surfed the internet on my laptop. I had finished my homework in record time (Half an hour) and Carly was still trying to figure out what her French homework said. We were currently sitting in our respective bean bag chairs up in her loft where we usually hung out.

"I don't know; it looked like a tribute to pie." She said as she tapped the eraser of her pencil on her head. I contemplated over whether she was accurate or not but the giant circular shaped sculpture completely made of random pieces of garbage did actually look sorta like a pie. "So…" Carly began. Something about her tone seemed rather suspicious.

"What?" I questioned as I checked my email. There were a lot of college's calling me out but I ignored them and most of the time I deleted the messages, because they were rather annoying.

"Well…when does tutoring start?" She asked. That tone she used seemed like a guilty one. I glanced up at her to see her smiling sheepishly at her homework. I cocked my head to the side in curiosity.

"Why?" I asked. I sounded sterner than before. She was hiding something. She began to laugh awkwardly and I knew she had done something. She only laughed that way when she lied and when she had done something bad.

"Well…did I fail to mention that during lunch when you went to the bathroom…Freddie sorta came up to me?" She laughed with a shrug of her shoulders. It annoyed me the way she was trying to play this off. My eyes widened and I set my laptop on the floor next to my bean bag chair before getting up and grabbing Carly by the shoulders.

"Carly Shay, what did you do!?" I exclaimed shaking her with each word. She lowered her head shamefully but a small smile still creeped its way on her lips.

"Well he asked me where you lived…and your cell number. I was curious as to why he would ask me that, but when you told me you were tutoring him I understood." She explained quickly in one breath. I swear I could hear glass shattered as right at that moment my pear phone went off signaling that I had a text message.

Carly and I exchanged glances before I slowly let go of her shoulders and hesitantly reached for my phone which was resting in the bean bag chair I was previously sitting in. I looked towards Carly than to my phone. I was actually afraid to look at the text.

"You read it!" I ordered childishly. She shrugged her shoulders and snatched the phone from my hands. I could hear the ping that meant she opened the text and Carly suddenly gasped. My heart dropped into my stomach in an unpleasant manner.

"Your mom said that she just left for the hospital and that she left you some pasta on the stove." Carly said flatly as she turned the screen of my phone towards me. The text was in fact from my mother. My composure gradually returned and I let out a sigh of relief when the phone went off again. Carly opened the text again. "Oh and Freddie just said he's on his way."

"_What!?_" I shrieked. Carly glanced at me and smiled coyly. I clamped my hands to my ears and she let out that ear splitting scream once again. I cringed as she stood to her feet and hopped up and down.

"He's coming here! Oh my gosh this is so McAwesome!" She squealed. I narrowed my eyes and shook my head at her as she continued to do the happy dance all around me. I picked up my belongings and headed towards the elevator. "Hey, where are you going?" She asked as she stopped her hopping to give me a strange look.

"Home Carls. There is no way I'm giving you the satisfaction of having him in your apartment when you totally sold me out!" I scorned as I pressed the button for the elevator. She gave me an incredulous look.

"Aw! Sam you are being such a nub! Learn to share!" She demanded as she stamped her foot like a child. The elevator opened and I stuck my tongue out at her as I entered it. I ended up in their lower apartment where Spencer was still constructing his garbage pie.

"Later Spencer." I called as I headed towards the door. He grunted in response due to the fact that he was too concentrated on getting an old converse sneaker properly in place to actually speak English. I rolled my eyes and went out the door. I bumped into someone as I turned to my own apartment door and on reflex, I had to apologize. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Of course." The person chided. I furrowed my brow. "I told you those glasses were of no use to you. That was twice Puckett." I glanced up to see Freddie giving me a nonchalant stare. I swallowed the gasp that tempted to become obvious to give away my shock. He could have at least given me five minutes. I made a mental note to never help Carly with her homework for the next two years… "Coming from your boyfriend's apartment?" He inquired jerking his head towards Carly's door.

"No, that's Carly's place." I muttered as I moved past him to open the door to my own apartment.

"I heard you say something so a guy named Spencer?" He pressed. I threw him a glare over my shoulder to see that he was glaring right back at me. There was something more behind that glare that I couldn't quite recognize but I knew it was there.

"Spencer is Carly's older brother, not that this fact would matter to you. What would you care if I had a boyfriend." I said sharply as I swung the door to my apartment open. As expected my mother left all the lights on. She usually did that to make it seem like people were home when nobody really was. I dropped my backpack at the door and removed my shoes.

"It really doesn't matter to me I would just find it as…a shock if you will." He mocked. I was expecting the teasing but it still felt uncomfortable that I was being mocked in my own home. "Oh yea and by the way, your door man won't be in for the rest of the week."

My eyes widened as I glanced back at him. What had he done to Lewbert? Well…they guy probably had it coming. He was the worst person on earth. I would take being stuck with Freddie than talking to Lewbert for ten seconds because the guy was plain out crazy.

"What did you do?" I chuckled. I knew I shouldn't be laughing at anything Freddie had said or done, but I couldn't help it. If anything happened to Lewbert, of course I was going to laugh. He is a Skunk Bag as Carly would say.

"Nothing that bad…I just drop kicked him." He muttered as if it were the most common thing in the world. I suppressed the urge to laugh openly.

"Well Lewbert isn't exactly the friendliest person in the world." I commented as I made my way over to the kitchen. He followed me, almost like a lost puppy and I sat at the island that faced the living room. He sat in the seat next to me and I attempted to scoot away. "Okay what do you need to work on first?" I asked as kindly as I could. If this was going to work I at least needed to put some positive effort into it.

"Who said I came over here to be tutored?" He asked back. I cocked my head to the side in confusion. Tutoring was the entire reason we would ever associate out of school; there is no other reason for him being here.

"Um well that is the reason you're here." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and it was, however it seemed foreign to him.

"Well I have a better idea of what we could do." He said as his smirk slowly crept its way across his face. My heart seemed to jump into my throat as he reached out and snatched my glasses off my face. With one simply jerk of his hands my glasses were snapped in half and the lens had popped out. I gasped loudly.

"You b-broke my glasses…" I stuttered as he dropped the shattered eyewear to the floor. He shrugged carelessly as his smirk grew.

"They were a turn off anyways; now we can get to what I had in mind." He mused as he played with a lock of my springy blonde hair. I jerked my head away but he gripped onto my hair tightly making me yelp.

"C-Can you let go please…that hurts." I commented in a tone that sounded timid and low. Why would he submit to such a tone anyway? I had no authority whatsoever so why should anybody listen to me for that matter. He cupped my chin in the palm of his hand and jerked my head so that I was looking him in the face. Our eyes locked and at the moment I received different things; arrogance, mischief, control, and the most confusing of all…a sort of longing and lust.

"Never again Princess…You're mine." He stated sternly as that evil looking crooked smile came to his features. Again I could hear the shattering glass as my composure and confidence broke to pieces.

* * *

_Ooh…cliffy. I hope that wasn't randomly confusing, but I just wanted the story to go this way. I know Sam would never act that way to Freddie and I believe she wouldn't because she is a girl and she has Carly to keep her in check. Basically there is no one to keep this guy under control but we'll have to see if this might change. Review and tell em what you think._

_PeAcE oUt_

_L i V i N g E t E r N i T y . . ._

_ReSpOnSeS tO rEvIeWs_

_Invader Johnny: I know how it feels too. My teacher actually took my Bio book and let someone barrow it and when I asked for it back she said no. I classify that as an injustice and stupid for that matter._

_Eva017: Tank ya for the review. Because of the good response I should update more often unless there is a huge issue like…homework._

_May5000: I'm glad you liked it. I actually like when to unlikely characters get together so Seddie was an automatic thing for me. I agree with you about the Bad Boy thing…just picturing Freddie like that got me excited enough to write this story._

_Mickygirl101: Haha I thought I was the only one who does the awkward turtle thing. I'm glad to know I'm not a dork. I'll be updating again soon, no doubt._

_Unknowndreamer: I actually had a lot of fun writing that. I like the teasing flirty types but I would never got out with one…oh no been there done that. I'm happy you enjoyed it._

_Sampuckettluvsham: I'm glad you like the story. It actually took me a while to plan everything because I kept thinking that I was doing it wrong and I got so frustrated so I just went with the flow with this one. I'm happy to know that is FANTABULOUS (my favorite word next to McAwesome)_

_Againstshipper3: Aw I'm glad you like the pairing now. I didn't think this story would influence the thoughts of other some I'm glad. Tanks a bunch for the review._

_Condawg1: I still wouldn't the tutor the person. I would get pissed off but Sam is supposed to be good so she can't do that. Actually when I was thinking about Freddie's attitude change I was thinking about Drew from pokemon; snobby, egotistical, hints about the girl he likes, you know._


	4. Chevy

_Ah I'm so happy. I'm getting and A+ in English class which is the most important class to me. My friend says it's because my Teacher "Likes" me which I always tell her is first degree rape on so many levels. It also makes things awkward when I get my tests backs and their hundreds and she gets nineties…haha_

_LE_

_Chapter Four: Chevy by Cherish_

_I do not own iCarly or the song featured…_

* * *

_Chapter One: Chevy_

_Treat me like a Chevy  
You can show me off  
You can let my top back  
Any time you want  
Baby come and shine me  
Hit the gas low  
Crank up my ignition  
Take me for a roll_

* * *

"What do you mean I'm yours? That is simply ridiculous." I managed to squeak out. I sounded so pathetic right now that it wasn't even funny.

Like always I just had to be the dependant girl I was and wish that Carly was here to protect me like she has for so long. I always hid behind her for obvious reasons and I was eternally grateful to her for always being there for me but right now I was on my own right now and to be perfectly honest I was scared out of my mind. Maybe I should have just satisfied Carly's excitement and had the tutoring done at her place; it would have saved me a lot of stress…and fear.

What could he possibly mean by I was his now? I wasn't a piece of property to be owned…last time I checked that was illegal. The look in his eyes seemed to explain everything but I was still confused out of my mind. My head was going crazy with so many different thoughts at once and I couldn't focus or try to comprehend the situation unfolding in front of me.

With my chin still cupped in his hand he jerked my head towards his and in one swift movement his lips grazed over mine. My eyes widened in shock as he quickly pulled away as if to test the waters first. I coughed loudly in disgust as I tried to pull away from him.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're…" I was completely cut short when his lips crashed into mine harsher this time and as if it were an automatic reaction I got completely lost in the kiss.

His lips moved roughly against mine, almost desperately and I didn't know what to do. I was still trying to get past the initial shock that Freddie Benson, the torture of my life, was kissing me. I sat there stiffly and unresponsive. I didn't know what to do and the hectic buzzing of thoughts in my head vanished instantly as my mind went blank.

My wide eyes hesitantly shut as I just gave in; there was really no fighting it, especially when it was him that I was attempting to fight. He tilted my head up a bit from my chin and I felt his tongue sweep over my lips. My heart seemed to drop deeper, past my stomach and for once it wasn't that unpleasant feeling I usually got whenever this occurred.

My lips slowly parted and he took the opportunity to snake his tongue into my mouth and deepen the kiss all together. A whole new feeling came over me…it was…exhilarating; almost like an adrenaline rush but it was greater and it felt better. He began to explore my mouth and that new feeling that was boiling up in me continued to grow as the sudden rush of lust set in. I never knew I could feel this way…especially with Freddie.

He searched every inch of my mouth pressing his lips almost painfully hard against mine and I enjoyed every second of it no matter how much I kept telling myself that I shouldn't. My mind tried to make sense of the entire situation and I kept telling myself that I _should_ push him away but I felt like I _couldn't_. His tongue came in contact with my own and a shiver traveled up my spine as the kiss went from experimental to fierce.

The intensity seemed to be driven by pure instinct from that point because my mind was hazy and pretty much blank. We fought a small war with our tongues over who would have dominance and of course he came out on top. He always did especially when it came to me.

He, surprisingly, pulled away. I took in a gulp of air as silently as I could as my eyes opened half way. I looked into his expression to see his eyes glazed over with the same lust that had been there earlier, only it was more apparent and dominant. His breathing came out in heavy pants as did mine. His hand traveled down from my chin to my neck and swept across my collar bone before he pulled it away.

He leaned in towards me again and my heart jumped from the pit of my stomach to my throat as I thought he was going to kiss me again but instead he gently grazed his lips across my cheek before moving lower to my jaw line. He pressed a kiss to my neck and I could feel my blush traveling to my cheeks.

"That is exactly what I mean…" He breathed huskily against my neck as his breath tickled my neck. He pulled away and gazed at me with his piercing eyes. That unpleasant shiver returned as I was not used to being looked at in such a way. "When I say you're mine, I mean that you're _mine_." He finished. The possessiveness in his voice sent an exciting shock through my body.

My lips parted for me to speak, but nothing came out. What was I supposed to say after what had just transpired? I couldn't determine if this was the best dream come true of the worst nightmare that I have ever dealt with. Now that I could gather my thoughts I had come to the conclusion that I was lost in a sea of confusion. My gaze lowered and I clenched my eyes shut.

"I-I think y-you should leave…" I managed to stutter in a shaky voice. I avoided looking into his face as I asked of this because I knew he wouldn't comply.

"Sam…" That was the first time I had ever heard him say my name but the way he said it just proved to me that he was the same guy who had constantly teased and mocked me. His voice sounded the same way he would call me dork…I could just picture his glare shooting daggers into me. It sounded weird coming from him…only Carly or Spencer had called me Sam, or had the permission to.

"I need to think." I said as some of my strength seemed to return to my voice. I cracked my eyes open and looked at my hands. They were shaking…but I knew it wasn't from fear, it was from this new feeling that had come over me. "Just g-go…"

I was surprised when I heard him get up and silently make his way towards the door. The slam of the door wasn't as silent though and I jumped. I suddenly felt jittery and my eyes darted towards the door. I stared at it for a moment as I began to contemplate over everything so that I could get my thoughts organized.

Maybe I shouldn't have told him to leave…then again I needed to be on my own to figure this out. If I could figure out the most complex technology processes than I could easily figure out the effects and causes of a simple kiss…oh who was I kidding there was no way I'd figure this out, not only because it was beyond confusing but also because this was no ordinary simple kiss.

There was a lot more to it no matter how hard I tried to deny it. I was caught up in the entire thing as bliss had slowly creeped its way in. I had never been kissed with such rough passion in my entire life and that left me craving the exciting feeling. Being so good seemed to have held me back and the temptation of this bad boy was overwhelming.

"What the heck is going on…?" I whimpered to myself as I clenched my eyes shut tightly silently wishing that this would all be a dream, but I knew it wasn't because such a feeling as the one I had experienced just moments ago could never exist in a dream…or any fantasy I could come up with.

I let out an exasperated sigh as I shook my head in hopes of bringing my composure back. There was no way I was going to get past this and all this thinking was giving me a headache that was slowly setting in. I stood up from my seat and crossed my arms tightly over my chest before trudging to my room. I entered it slowly and slammed the door shut behind me.

I glanced up at my neatly made, blue clad bed. The satin curtain that went around the bed was pulled right at the front so that it would be easy to get in. I crawled into bed and jerked the curtains shut before flopping, face down, into my pillows. I just needed to rest and then I could get some serenity from a good nap.

* * *

The sound of the song So Yesterday played in my ears as my automatic CD player turned on. I groaned as I rolled over and placed an arm over my eyes. I didn't want to wake up just yet. Sleep still hung in the air and I was horribly drowsy. However, no matter how much I wished I could just get back to sleep I knew I had to get up for school.

I slowly sat up and cracked my eyes open a bit for light to rush in. I blinked a few times adjusting to the new light and I glanced down to see that I wasn't in my pajamas. I was still in my tweed skirt and matching jacket. I furrowed my brow in confusion before yesterday's events rushed back to me in the form of a fresh headache.

"Ugh…" I groaned falling back into bed. My door swung open and I jumped as my mom peeked her head in and glanced around before setting her eyes on me. She gave me one of those looks that only a mother could give when she was forcing her daughter out of bed.

"Sam, get up right now before Carly has to wait for you." She scorned. She was still in her scrubs so it was obvious she had just gotten back home. I sat up once again and glowered at her. She smiled in response.

"I'm up…" I muttered rubbing one eye. Usually I would be excited to get up and get ready for school but right now I was dreading the idea of going to school. I was terrified out of my mind…which didn't seem uncommon but facing Freddie was something I didn't know how to do anymore.

* * *

_There we go with the forth chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint, but I won't know unless you review so go ahead and feel obligated to do so. Tell me what you think. Was it intense? Horrifying? Completely stupid? I'll take anything you give me…except flames because those are simply obnoxious._

_PeAcE oUt_

_L i V i N g E t E r N i T y . . ._

_ReViEw ReSpOnSeS_

_Purple people eater 69: Yea it's the random things that keep me sane. Me and my friends always say cereal instead of serious. I guess were just dorky like that._

_Uknowndreamer: I feel the same way. As long as the dude has some morals to him I guess I could give him a shot. Oh and Freddie did sound a bit scary there but he was supposed to be intimidating. Tanks for the review._

_Spork: Thanks for the review. I just love cliffhangers so putting one in just made me all excited to update._

_Musicfreak291: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Usually I get very self conscious of the quality of my work probably because I'm a perfectionist but your compliments make it better for me. Tanks a bunch._

_Againstshipper3: Hahaha Yea I was going for naughty. You gotta love a naughty Freddie…don't you just want to picture that? Picture it with me….ok you did it good. Tanks for the review girlie. _

_Invader Johnny: Haha I am just an evil person I guess. I hope you liked that last chapter and this one. Tanks for the review dude._

_Eva017: I totally skipped out on doing homework to update and I know I'll have to get to it eventually but this is so much funner than homework. Ugh I hate school._

_ChocolateLlama: Ya know what I think Freddie is hot in his own nerdy way during the show but right here is where I pat myself on the back. I made Freddie pull off the bad boy hottie look…so appealing in my eyes. Tanks for the review chica._

_May5000: yup I got shivers typing this. Lol, it was fun to type and making Freddie this way actually makes me have a small infatuation with Nathan Kress now…haha._


	5. Bad Boy

_Yo peoples I actually did my homework before getting to updating. I think I deserve a Scooby snack or something. Here I am just watching iCarly while I sit in shock of the results this story is getting. I actually thought I was doing pretty badly so I give tanks to all the people who support or like/love this story. This chapter is dedicated to all of you._

_LE_

_Chapter Five: Bad Boy by Cascada_

_I don't own iCarly or the song featured…_

* * *

_Chapter Five: Bad Boy_

_Be my bad boy  
Be my man  
Be my weekend lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy but understand  
That I don't need you in my life again_

* * *

"Talk about dumb…jeez some of the guys at this school have not mental stability…" Carly muttered as we passed a group of boys hitting each other over the head with a basket ball in the middle of the hall. I glance up at them and just nodded in agreement with her statement as we went towards my locker so that I could retrieve my books. We always went to Carly's locker first in the mornings.

Carly glanced at me with her brow furrowed. I could tell she was worried about me because I hadn't spoken to her much since she knocked on my door this morning to walk to school. She was especially worried when I stepped out of my house in a pair of black skinny jeans, a button up green striped shirt and a black checkered scarf. Usually I would dress primly in a knee length skirt and long jacket. What also shocker her was the fact that my glasses were nowhere to be found.

I wasn't being silent because I was depressed and the silence wasn't because I was scared of anything…well I was but it wasn't my fear that was keeping my silent. I was trying to make sense of the situation I had come in contact with yesterday. There were certain aspects that remained clear to me though; I knew for a fact that when Freddie had kissed me it was the most invigorating feeling that I had ever felt and just the thought of it made my stomach twist into knots as a sudden rush of bliss and ease washed over me.

What I was currently trying to figure out was why the entire event had transpired and why I was suddenly being lulled with these feelings of ease that clashed with the burning excitement of the rush I had felt and wanted to feel again. I don't believe there is any way for me to figure out anything on my own…and this was something that just didn't want to be solved anyway.

"Sam…are you okay?" Carly questioned as she stared at me with concern. I snapped from my thoughts to look at her. She seemed stressed, probably because of me. I should not be focusing so hard on this and just let that eased feeling take over.

"Yea, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I asked her as I quirked an eyebrow. She mimicked the action as she clutched her books tighter under her arm. I wanted to play this off but she wasn't exactly making my task easy.

"Well maybe because since we left this morning you've probably said at least ten things to me and we've been standing in front of your locker for at least five minutes." She pointed out as she gestured to my locker. I glanced at my locker and blinked in surprise. I wasn't even aware that we had come to a stop.

"Whoa…I guess I just zoned. You know me." I laughed sheepishly as I set my bag on the ground and began to put in my combination. I felt Carly's eyes boring into me and I prayed to God that I wasn't acting or sounding abnormal. I knew I should tell Carly about what happened yesterday but I wasn't sure about how she would react so I'm pushing it off and I never procrastinated before in my life.

"Yea I do know you and I know that Sam Puckett never zones…you're always _in _the zone. You're like the duchess of focusing!" She said waving her hands for emphasis. I chuckled as I reached into my locker and pulled out my English and Chemistry books.

"Yea, I guess so. I just feel a bit relaxed today is all." I said truthfully. I couldn't understand why I was so relaxed when I should be tensed and on the lookout for Freddie if he were to pop out of nowhere. I knew a lot of things but what I knew and how I felt didn't apply to each other; they contradicted each other.

I turned my head to the side, glancing over my shoulder and down the hall towards Freddie's locker to see only Shane and Jake picking on Gibby. I felt sympathy for him but even I was cooler than him which was rather upsetting and the way he would run around school without a shirt was rather…disturbing on my part…and everybody else's.

"Lookin out in case Freddie comes around for an early teasing?" Carly asked in a hushed tone right next to my ear causing me to jump. I glanced at her and she glanced at me with a coy smile on her face. I stepped away from her and tugged at my shirt nervously.

"Uh…yea. You know how I hate those." I was pretty much a pathological liar at this point. I don't know why I had to hide this from my best friend but I just couldn't find the proper way to explain it. How was I supposed to tell Carly that Freddie had claimed me as his property and we made out after that?

"Ugh I understand why. Freddie is so hot but so evil at the same time…too bad that just makes him hotter." Carly laughed almost awkwardly. I laughed along with her but my laugh was forced. Speaking of him like that now seemed so weird mainly because it didn't exactly repulse me anymore. Of course there was still that side of me that had a strong dislike of that crude boy who took enjoyment out of making my life hell; one kiss wouldn't change everything…no matter how intensely passionate it was. "Sam…you're blushing." Carly pointed out as she poked my cheek.

I swatted her hand away and slapped my own to my cheek. They were burning up so I was blushing. This should not be surprising since I had just been contemplating over the greatest kiss I had received in my life. Just the thought of it sent an electrifying shock down my spine.

"Aren't you going to head off to English now? You never like being late right?" Carly sighed glancing up at the clock hanging o the wall above my locker. There was still five minutes until the bell rang and usually I would be making my way to class but Freddie still hasn't shown up and I felt the need to talk to him although I should be avoiding him.

"Um…no actually I need to go to the bathroom. You can go to class though. Isn't your first period on the other side of the building?" I questioned as I darted my eyes down the hall again. Shane and Jake were gone now so I just locked my eyes back on Carly who was nodding in agreement.

"Yea, Mr. Malcolm says if I'm late one more time I'm going to get a detention." She said as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder and headed down the opposite direction I usually went in. I smiled the most convincing smile I could as I waved at her and as soon as she was out of sight I let out a sigh and leaned against my locker. It was hard work to lie and keep something from Carly. I mentally made a promise to tell her at lunch. Keeping this bottled up wasn't fun.

I anxiously ran a hand through my hair as the bell sounded and the halls began to clear. I was tempted to run to class just to make sure I got there before the late bell but my feet remained rooted in spot as I stared at my green converses that Carly had given me for my birthday last summer…I just never wore them. I usually wore my ballet flats for some wedges.

I bit my lip as the halls became eerily quite. I glanced up at Freddie's locker out of pure anxiousness. I shouldn't be doing this because I had no clue what I was going to say or do. I had a small rush of confidence for a moment but who was I trying to kid? I am Sam after all. Nobody ever took me seriously. I pushed off from my locker as I leaned over to pick up my backpack. Before I could straighten myself up I felt a weight on my back.

"Morning baby doll." Someone whispered right next to my ear. Something clicked in my head and my eye twitched as my nerve quickly left me to fend for myself. I knew I couldn't stand up straight again with him leaning against my back so I did the second best thing: I fell forward on all fours and crawled away like the spineless dog I was.

"Don't do that…" I hissed quickly as I pushed off the floor and stood to my feet once again. I brushed the dirt off my hands and knees before standing up perfectly straight to look Freddie in the face. He was giving me a strange look that I had become accustomed to because Carly looked at me like that on a regular basis.

"Do what?" he questioned innocently with a shrug. I could tell his intentions were anything but innocent because that mischievous gleam in his eyes had returned and that never meant anything good for me. He circled me like a lion would circle his prey and I tensed when he took a step towards me.

"Have you done your thinking?" he questioned. My brow knit together in confusion as I tried to understand what he meant and after a moment I finally could. I had told him to leave yesterday because I said I needed to think…

"Yes I have." I stated firmly. That was probably the only thing that would come out of my mouth without sounding cracked, shaky, or weak. He smiled a boyish grin at me before forcefully shoving me against the lockers behind me. He leaned a hand against the lockers and above my head and my breath hitched in my throat.

"Good, then we can pick up where we left off yesterday." His tone was hushed and seductive and that excited feeling suddenly returned as my heart began to pound in my chest. I was afraid it was loud enough for him to hear. I shrunk under his gaze as he leaned in closer towards me. For a moment I just thought 'why not let it happen…' but I knew I had to focus.

"No!...No I need to speak to you and actually have a civilized conversation…no matter how challenging that task may be." I muttered the last part to myself as he cocked his head to the side with curiosity although I could read the disappointment and annoyance in his expression.

"You really get on my nerves, ya know that?" He practically growled. I narrowed my eyes at him in a harsh glare as my lips puckered out in a pout.

"Well excuse me for wanting to get to the bottom of this. When I'm confused I try to figure things out; that's what I do. I want to know why there is this sudden change of perspective. People just don't go around kissing the people they have teased for only God knows how long. Oh, and you can't just go around putting claims on people." There I said it and I was very proud that my voice wasn't as shaky as expected…but it did crack on the word kiss. Ugh I am such a punk.

He stared at me blankly for a moment and I stared back into his brown eyes. For the first time I noticed how dazzling they were and it took some amount of will power not to get lost in them. Usually I would be in too much fear to care about his eyes and why should I care now? I needed to _focus_.

"See that's the problem with dorky little good girls like you. You over think things way too much when some things are not supposed to be thought about." He said smartly while rolling his eyes at me.

"Well if you don't think things through you're just acting irrationally which is why you are in your failing state." I pointed out as my glare darkened a bit. Things seemed to be shifting back to normal but we weren't fighting over any everyday topic.

"Maybe thinking irrationally isn't that bad. Act on impulse, take a chance and stop acting like a stuck up snob." He retorted sharply. I gasped at the insult. That was the first time he had ever referred to me as a _snob._ I never pictured myself as such a demeaning character.

"Whatever; that's the way people like you act…but that's not how I work. I don't kiss people on impulse." I said in a mocking tone. He shook his head at me, almost disapprovingly. "By the way I don't understand why you would even do such a thing."

"Chill princess. You enjoyed it anyway so what's the harm in having a little fun?" he inquired shrugging his shoulders at me. I gave him an incredulous look although his statement was true. No matter how much I didn't want to admit it, I had been enjoying it and I felt ashamed.

"The harm is that it's completely ridiculous and claiming me as yours is as well. I'm not owned by anyone." I said with the small ounce of confidence that was slowly setting in. he chuckled at me in that dark way that told me I had chosen the wrong words. All the while time ticked away as class commenced.

"Says who?" He hissed at me as his hand clenched into a fist. Yea that little bit of confidence that was pushing me along just ran out the door therefore throwing me under the bus that had Freddie scribbled across the grill. I swallowed as I tried to find my voice to respond.

"Um…m-me?" I stuttered. Curse my tendency to stutter under the worst circumstances. His eyebrows rose as if he was shocked that I had even responded so I continued to see more of this reaction. "I-I mean it's not like you have your name written anywhere on me or an F plastered on my forehead."

"You know what…you're actually right." He said calmly with a nod. I had to stop myself from grinning in triumph. I was right! "I guess we'll just have to change that then…" he trailed off as that look in his eyes returned. I froze in spot as a sudden wave of shock came over me. His smirk caused anticipation to build up in me and before I could comprehend the situation he loosened my scarf and lunged at my neck.

"Ah!" I gasped as he bit my neck. A small surge of pain shot through me before he repeated the action but this time it was gentle nip that quickly turned into him gently sucking on my neck. My knees went weak as a small twinge of pleasure went off in my head. My eye lids became heavy and breathing seemed to become foreign to me because I had to take in gasps of air through my mouth all because of what he was doing.

He alternated from small bites to gentle sucking and before I knew it I was tilting my head to the side in hopes of giving him better access. I could feel his mouth curve up into a smirk against my skin before placing a soft kiss on the spot and pulling away. I slumped against the locker as while he just smirked at me in a pleased manner.

"There, now you have a mark to prove you're officially mine. Is that enough for you?" He questioned quietly. I just stared at him with my eyes unfocused and my breathing coming out shallow and slightly labored. The area where he had just been 'working' on was burning, not from the stinging sensation that the small bites had left but from the fell of his lips against my skin.

"Yes…" I breathed absent mindedly. His smirk grew as his eyes traveled to my neck. He stared on proudly and I just stood there in a daze due to the fact that my sanity had retreated from me. Slowly but surely, a small smile made its way to my lips. He had successfully done it again. He had given me that feeling of carelessness and recklessness.

This broke so many rules and that just put me on a high. I had never felt so…bad. It may be my own rules and morals I was going up against and I knew they would soon return but right now I was basking in the bliss that was chaos. There were a thousand alarms going off in my head yelling at me.

"_You're skipping class!"_

"_Freddie is your enemy!"_

"_You're going against morality!"_

The insanity of it all sent a jolt of excitement throughout my entire body. Now I felt as though I needed to go against it just to make it all the more excitement. I was a good girl and I knew that but the sweet temptation was too much to bear and the steaming desire clouded over my mind. I wanted this but at the same time I completely rejected it. I needed to argue with him…I needed him to be possessive of me against my will…I needed my bad boy fix.

"Let me ask you one question dork…" he began. That name infuriated me but that just added to the sensation of it all. "Do you want to go to class like a good girl should?"

"Yes…" I breathed almost shamefully as I locked eyes with him.

"But are you going to go?" He asked as he leaned in towards me again. My gaze lowered bashfully as I thought about it for a moment. The conflict in my head was giving me a small headache but if I just did it without thinking like he said I could spare myself the agony.

"No." I said automatically. The bickering in my head seemed to come to an automatic halt as he pushed me up against the lockers once again and crashed his lips to mine, capturing them in a bruising kiss.

* * *

_Yay now everybody understands how Sam feels although it's still rather confusing. I confuse myself sometimes but we all have those moments so what does it matter? I'll leave it at that and leave you peoples to review and tell em what ya think._

_PeAcE oUt_

_L i V i N g E t E r N i T y . . ._

_Review Responses…_

_RandomnessIsInMyNature__: I actually wish that it was the other way around with Sam being the "dork" but that's just my opinion. Tanks for the review._

_NagiR: Tank ya hon. I was going for hot and steamy ;} I'm glad to know that I got it right. I'm also glad that it was surprising I hate when things are too predictable._

_Starilly: The reassurance of your review let me breathe a sigh a relief. I didn't want to make it seem like they couldn't pull off the personality switch without it seeming weird so tanks for the sigh._

_Lightupmylife09: Tanks so much for the compliments. I try and I always under estimate myself when it comes to my work (one of the down sides of being a perfectionist) and I'm a tad bit curious; what do you mean by the new Freddie is mint?_

_Lilo: I like it when my work flows. I actually looked at a bunch of old kiss scenes of written before and pieced different parts together to make one intense scene. I was happy with the way it came out._

_Hypo'Lana: I am so glad that it's my fault that you look at Nathan that way. I would love it if everybody did. I tried making Freddie's character a little sensual if that wasn't obvious. I'm never subtle._

_Lucifer11: I don't know why but possessiveness has this hot nature that just brings out the better writer in me when it comes to writing stories like this. Basically that puts the guy in control but there's always a girl to put him in place._

_Againstshipper3: You are F-A-N-T-A-B-U-L-O-U-S for being such a nice reviewer. I believe that's every chapter so far. I hope you become a "regular" chica. Lol _

_Eva017: There are only certain aspects of school I like, like chorus and English. My English teacher has inspired me so many times you can thank him for making me the writer I am. This story would be as bad as my old ones if it weren't for him._

_Condawg1: I think life would be so much funnier if Freddie's character was a bit hotter (instead of fawning over Carly so much-I love her character just not with Freddie) Yea Drew has been in my mind for a while. I should update another of my Pokemon stories…_

_Flickering: Tanks for the review. Yup I agree, totally hot. I actually go back and read it and I'm like "daaaang". Lol_

_Unknowndreamer: Sometimes it's fun to lose sight of morals…for like five seconds, but that's it. I've always looked at Freddie as intimidating and asking what if so now that I got it out there I'm pretty happy._

_May5000: Tanks for the review darling. Don't worry I kinda like the new Freddie too…too bad it's fictional. Lol_

_Musicfreak291: Aw tank you hon. I've never been told that my story lines were the best. That just makes me feel good. Its people like you that make me update faster. Rock on._

_Sampuckettluvsham: Ooh shivers. I've never gotten that reaction before. I enjoyed writing this part so I'm glad you liked it and tanks for the review. _

_Invader Johnny: Tanks for the review darling and you are kinda right with the presumption however you can never know where things might lead or how things might change. Ya know? I'm just weird like that; I shift stories dramatically (Oh yea and Gir all the way man)_

_Depplove23: People have told me before that I make cliché ideas original. I think that's my strong point and I'm glad to know it applies to this story as well. Intense is where this story is going but I hope to throw in some humor. Tanks for the review. _


	6. Where You Are

_Okay here is my pathetic excuse as to why I broke my update every day thing: I fell asleep from 4:30 to 10:00…isn't that insane??? I thought my mom would notice that I passed out on the couch but she just left me there and now I won't be able to get any sleep. Luckily I'm not going to school tomorrow because…I don't feel like it and my mom doesn't care and it's also FRIDAY!_

_LE_

_Chapter Six: Where You Are by Everlife_

* * *

_Chapter Six: Where You Are_

_I've been up  
I've been down  
You know my smile  
You know my frown  
I just love when you're around  
I wanna be  
I wanna be  
I wanna be where you are_

* * *

"Sam!" I jumped at the call of my name and sent my papers flying off of the table I was currently sitting at in the library. I wasn't expecting for someone to call out my name like that because of the huge sign on the door that said NO TALKING in big bold letters. Most kids were scared to talk considering the librarian is said to be a witch who hexes those who don't follow her rules.

I picked up my papers from the floor and looked up to see Carly rushing over to me. She looked aggravated like…Spencer had made her bed into his next sculpture…again. I absent mindedly tightened my scarf around my neck as she approached me. I had been doing that all day and I was afraid I might choke myself but I didn't want to risk anyone noticing the now purple looking mark on my neck.

"Hey Carly, what's up?" I asked as calmly as I could as I stacked my papers neatly in a pile. She pulled out the seat opposite to mine and plopped down with that expression still etched in her face. On the outside I kept my composure intact while on the inside I doubted myself.

It was currently lunch period…the time when I promised myself to tell Carly about what had transpired yesterday, but after what happened today I totally punked out and retreated to the library where I was currently working on two extra credit projects for English and Chemistry which were the two classes I had skipped. I felt really bad about that especially since Vivian, my lab partner. Had sent me a text asking where I was.

"What's up? You are in big trouble Missy!" She accused wagging a finger in my face. My heart dropped anxiously as I swallowed and tried to keep myself from confessing straight forward like I usually did. It was hard for me to hold things in especially under pressure. However how could Carly know? Did someone see me actually skipping class!? With Freddie no less!?

"W-What? What did I do?" I stuttered as I avoided her eyes. Carly could look into my eyes and read every secret there was to be told. She just understood me like that. I was happy that I had someone like that in my life, besides my mother, but it was also an invasion of privacy when I wanted to hide something. Actually I'm not that good at hiding emotions anyway so what does it matter?

"Samantha Annette Puckett you didn't meet me by the tree outside for us to go get some lunch! I had to go on my own!" Carly complained. I mentally let out a sigh of relief as a small, sheepish smile tugged at my lips. Carly always made big deals out of things like this so I should have expected this. "You're lucky I was nice enough to pick you up some ham." She added handing me a lunch bag filled with slices of ham. I gasped and snatched the bag from her. Ham was my life…next to school… and gymnastics…and figure skating…and other stuff.

"Carly you have to be the best friend a girl could have!" I exclaimed before shoving a slice of ham into my mouth. Her annoyed expression quickly melted and was replaced by a flattered smile.

"Why, thank you Sam." He laughed lightly in a fake British while giving me a nonchalant wave of her hand. I could tell she was just joking around in her snooty character as she called it. I chuckled and she grinned at me. "So, what are you working on?"

"Just some extra credit." I muttered as I glanced own at my paper. So far I had three of my five paragraphs done for the English analysis essay I was working on that went in depth of the Shakespeare's character and influence on life and I still had to think of an assignment for Chemistry.

"Why? You have perfect scores in all your classes." Carly laughed dryly as she pulled out an apple from her bag and bit into it. I glanced up at her than back at my work. I had made a promise to myself to tell Carly what had happened because I hated lying to her, was I really going to do it again? I looked up into her face and decided right there that I couldn't lie to her…she would pry it out of me in an even worse way.

"I skipped my first two periods today." I muttered shamefully while bowing my head. Carly gasped rather loudly a deserving a shush from one of the librarian attendants that patrolled the library like hawks. Carly slapped a hand over her mouth and stared at me with wide eyes as her apple thudded to the floor. I pouted and pushed the extra credit work away. This was only the beginning of the surprises.

"_You_ skipped class!? Are you serious!?" She hissed harshly. I simply nodded and she shook her head; I don't know if it was out of shock or disapproval. "That means you lied to me this morning! You said you were going to the bathroom!" She accused sadly. "Sam…why would you lie to me?"

"I have a good reason!" I inserted in defense for myself. I didn't want her to be upset with me for lying to her. I hated feeling so guilty about things like this. It chewed at you so much until your breaking point.

"What's the good reason then?" She asked sternly while crossing her arms over her chest. I glanced around and saw one of the attendants eyeing us so I leaned over the table towards her and she followed my example.

"Okay you have to ankle swear not to tell _a soul_ unless I say otherwise." I said. Her eyes widened as she nodded in agreement. She understood just how serious this was because we only ankle swore on the most serious of secrets.

We both got up out of our seat and stood opposite to each other before doing a series of hand movements so quickly that it was hard to understand just what we were doing. We gripped hands and twisted around before facing each other and grabbing each other's right ankles.

"I swear." We chimed together as we cranked each other's leg. I nodded and Carly took a seat. I sat next to her this time since I didn't really want to explain this across a table. That would mean I would have to speak louder to make sure she was listening.

"Okay…so yesterday I left your place and when I did Freddie was outside the door. Of course I was thinking let me make this as quick and painless as possible." I explained. She nodded as our eyes remained locked. "So when I invited him in and asked him what he wanted to be tutored on first he had…other things in mind." I said nervously. Carly's head cocked to the side as her face twisted in confusion. "That was when…he k-kissed me."

"WHA…!" I slapped a hand over Carly's mouth and shook my head at her, silently telling her to keep her voice down. Of course I was expecting this so I was prepared. I wasn't about to attract attention because of one of her outbursts. She let out a deep breath through her nose and nodded giving me the okay to move my hand. I hesitantly removed it and her expression was blank for a moment before quickly switching to excitement, shock and envy all rolled into one.

"Yea…we didn't exactly get to the tutoring." I muttered.

"Well then tell me more! With detail girl!" She said poking me in the ribs. I flinched before continuing.

"Okay…he said I was his and after everything was done I just told him to leave…then I fell asleep…then I woke up…" I listed off on my fingers. Carly gave me an annoyed looked before sucking her teeth at me.

"Not that kind of detail! Just get to the good parts!" She ordered. I nearly wanted to laugh at the way she was taking all of this. I was expecting some form of anger but she seemed ecstatic about the whole thing like I had just won the lottery.

"Okay well this morning I planned to confront him and ask him what was behind the kiss. He just told me that he was acting on impulse and that some things you shouldn't think through. This all transpired after first period had began. I told him that I wasn't his; well I said I wouldn't me owned and that he had no mark on me and his name was anywhere so…" I trailed off before hesitantly reached up for my scarf. I pulled it off and cocked my head to the side giving her full view of the hickey I had received. She gasped and stared at it for a moment before poking it.

"Dang…" She muttered under her breath.

"Did you just poke it!?" I questioned tying my scarf around my neck. She shrugged as she still stared at me with that freaked out expression.

"Is that what I think it is? If it is all I have to say is he has a big mouth." She commented nonchalantly with a shrug of her shoulders. I gaped at her in slight disgust for a moment and she just stared back with a plain face.

"Uh…yea…wait _what!?_" I hissed giving her an incredulous look. She waved me off and leaned her chin in the palm of her hand in a bored manner. I could tell she was suppressing her excitement.

"Anyways, please continue. This is better than Spencer's novellas!" She commented. I was glad that my life was being compared to a Spanish soap opera.

"Well I don't know how but this…weird need for me to be with him erupted in me. It was like I got one taste then I wanted more. He isn't a good person though, I know that, you know that, the entire school knows that, but the way he handles things it's just so…okay let me put it this way: it's like when he kisses me it's like he's the only thing that matters and my mind goes completely blank." I sighed shrugging my shoulders. I found it difficult to explain how I felt because even I was unsure at this point.

"Really…" Carly breathed with a nod as she let my words sink in. I gave her moment before continuing.

"When I'm with him I have this excited feeling that I've never felt before and it's like I'm addicted to him because I skipped two classes just to be with him and nothing has been made clear." I whined lowering my head in my hands.

"I see…" She trailed off. I took this as a signal to go on. If she wasn't going to give more of a response.

"When he touches me it's like I've been touched for the first time…he's just giving me this rush feeling like I had just jumped out of a plane or something." I muttered.

"Okay…yea you're giving me a little _too_ much information there." She warned. I lifted my head to look at her and she was giving me a classic Carly reassuring smile. I was confused for a moment until she spoke up again. "I don't know all the pieces, and obviously you don't either so just let things unravel. You can't always figure things out like a Chemistry formula Sam. Some things you just have to let go on their own."

"I know…now." I said quietly to myself. Carly nodded at me and clamped a hand on my shoulder.

"No matter what I'm going to be right behind you. But if I get the slightest hint that he's trying to pull something I am going to get the military on him." She said in a tone that scared me.

"How are you going to do that?" I questioned a little freaked out by her threat. This was Carly we were talking about; she would actually do these types of things successfully because she is able to do the impossible.

"All I have to do is call in a few favors…it's not a problem." She said with a nod. I scooted my chair away from her and she laughed lightly. "So is he like your boyfriend now? Is he a good kisser? Where did you guys go when you skipped? What did you do when you skipped? C'mon, best friend here in need of details!"

I smiled lightly as Carly began to babble on and on. It felt good to know that I had her to fall back on her. I will make it up to her; sooner than later because a friend like Carly was a once in a blue moon thing. As she continued talking I could already know that my extra credit work would not get done.

* * *

_Yea I know Freddie wasn't in this chapter. Big disappointment there but I just thought that I should hold him off for the next chapter so that I had more time for him. This was Carly's chapter. Oh yea and I just threw in the gymnastics thing because of those tricks Sam always does, the figure skating thing was because I saw Jenette McCurdy figure skate before and yea. I also recommend you listen to her song So Close…its decent._

_PeAcE oUt_

_L i V i N g E t E r N i T y . . ._

_Review Responses…_

_Musicfreak291: Aw I don't think I'm awesome. I always feel so bashful when people say things like that. My mom keeps telling me to stop putting myself down because just last week I got an offer to go to Washington DC because of my academics…yea I said I was too dumb. Haha, thanks for the review hon._

_Starilly: I'll be sure to keep up the good work. I love reading the reviews I receive from people like you. It encourages me to update and get things done. Thank you._

_Unknowndreamer: Yea, I wanted to show what the plot of this story was really getting at. It's not mainly based upon Freddie playing Sam (which he's not) It's more about her falling into the temptation of being bad. Thanks for the review. ___

_Depplove23: Yay! I love me some Scooby Snacks. Maybe it's just the fact that I love Scooby Doo…he rocks yo. Anyways thank you for the review and hon. Do not follow my example! Do your homework in the daylight! Lol._

_Mickygirl101: Thank ya girl. The bold letters tell me that you must have really liked the chapter so thank you very very much._

_Eva017: I think you enjoyed that last chapter because Sam was submitting to her feelings at that point and things were gonna get a lot more intense from this point on. It'll also get funnier…hopefully…if I can pull it off._

_Invader Johnny: Like I said to Unknowndreamer, He's not necessarily playing her, he just has hidden intentions. Sam just thinks a lot because the over-think personality is what I was going for. Thanks for the review hon I really appreciate the fact that you review every chapter ___

_: Haha thank ya darling. I just think I'm confusing because sometimes I just don't make sense or I don't get my point across very well. Maybe it's just me…oh well thank ya for the review._

_Againstshipper3: Oh what I meant by "regular" is a regular reader and reviewer and chica means girl in Spanish. My best friend calls me that a lot so I began calling people that as well. Don't you just love the devious Freddie? I certainly do and I gave myself a bowl of ice cream for a job well done._

_Lucifer11: You just gotta love those possessive bad types right? Sometimes when the guy is too good the story will get boring and repetitive but with a bad boy you never know what will happen. Thanks for the review and I'm glad you love this story._

_CrystalDarkness-331: Ok…you don't really hate me right? I got a little bummed there until I read the last part. Thank you for the review…and I'll update soon._

_No1number1: Don't worry this story will be continued every chance I get to update. That is certainly a commitment that I'm willing to make. I feel so bad about not getting to my other stories but I feel like it's worth it._

_Lilo: You flatter me so much darling. Thank you for the review. I have to say you made me feel really great and I was like "Let me update instead of pushing it off." Thank you sooooo much! I'm glad to know you like the story so much that you actually react that way._

_Hypo'Lana: I hate being subtle…sometimes that gets me into trouble but oh well. I like being in trouble which is why central detention is my second home. I guess I put some of my bad attitude into this story. I'm smart like Sam…sorta, and I work on impulse like Freddie. Thanks for the review._

_Condawg1: Hey, I would skip class too if I were in her position…or if I didn't do my homework...or if my friend was having a bad day. But that's just little old me. Thanks ever so much for the review (Got that from Hey Arnold)._

_Sampuckettluvsham: I would love to see Seddie on television too! That would make my life complete…well that and cereal straws being fed to me by my English teacher but that's just me being weird. Haha thank you for the review._

_Le Mondain: Thank you for the review! I'm happy to know that everything was set in place properly. I'll make sure to keep on track. Oh and I'm curious, what does your pen name mean?_

_Lightupmylife09: Yea I know what you mean. You just gotta love the original Freddie. His dorky sarcastic ways just make me laugh so much. The intensity of having Freddie and Sam clash under these circumstances would be high. Thanks for reviewing._

_Imoddsandends: I'm glad you like this story after just starting o read it. Thanks for the review and I hope to see another review from you again._


	7. Untouched

_Otay I was in such a bad mood today but it suddenly shifted by this one song. It's called "The Beauty of Grace" By Krystal Meyers. I recommend it to anyone who just needs a pick me up. Yay I'm updating; everybody do the happy dance. This chapter should be more interesting because Freddie's in it so be happy._

_LE_

_Chapter Seven: Untouched by The Veronicas_

* * *

_Chapter Seven: Untouched_

_I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched  
Right now  
Need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you  
Gone crazy from the moment I met you_

* * *

"So, would you care to explain why you missed Chemistry this morning? I had to do the lab with Jeannette and you know she's the biggest klutz to walk this earth." Vivian said as she did a split and stretched her arm out to the left and then the right. We were currently in gymnastics which was an after school thing we had decided to join together when we were freshmen.

Vivian has been a friend of mine since we were both placed in an AP Biology class together freshman year. We both felt like outcasts since we were the only freshmen in the class. Vivian reminded me so much of Carly; they nearly looked identical except Vivian was Japanese. When I told Carly she reminded me of Vivian, she flipped out on me. They had the same hair and eye color so what would you expect?

"Oh…I can't exactly tell you." I said as I pulled up my leg in a stretch. She quirked an eyebrow at me as she stopped stretching for a moment and I avoided her eyes. Hey, at least I didn't lie straight to her face.

"Really? Why not?" She questioned in a sort of annoyed tone. I pursed my lips and my gaze lowered to my feet. She was putting way more pressure on me than Carly would have or should have. Vivian was a girl of persuasion. She would ask questions until she had obtained enough hints to figure it out on her own. It was either that or she bribed you.

"It's sorta personal." I muttered with a nonchalant shrug of my shoulders. I still avoided looking at her so I didn't know how she reacted physically.

"Are you pregnant Sam?" She inquired. My expression went horrified as I quickly lifted my eyes to look at her and I shook my head frantically. How could she jump to such a conclusion?

"NO! Why…when…how…NO!" I stammered. A small smile graced her pixie-like features as a giggle passed her lips. I pouted at her and she stood up straight, only coming to my shoulder which was rather upsetting considering I wasn't that tall.

"I'm playing Sam…if there is something that must stay private, I won't meddle or pry. Just keep in mind I'll find out sooner or later." She said with a sly smirk taking over her sweet smile. I gave her a blank stare as she ran out onto the mat and did a mid air flip. I rolled my eyes before following her out onto the mat.

I knew Things wouldn't stay hidden forever, but until I understood what was going on I wasn't going to tell anybody but Carly. I trusted Vivian but I just didn't feel like repeating the riveting story again.

* * *

"See ya later Sam!" Vivian called after me as she went in the opposite direction I usually go in. I smiled brightly at her and waved in response. I had been rather closed off from her ever since she randomly dropped kicked me because I beat her at the high beam exercises.

I let out an exasperated sigh as I adjusted my duffle bag on my shoulder. I made a mental note not to ever try and show Vivian up when it was time to do high beams because I was really soar now. I pulled my cell phone out my pocket and read the time. It was nearly the time my mother would be leaving for work so I had no choice but to walk.

I turned around a corner only to be snatched off the ground by my waist with one forceful jerk. I opened my mouth to scream but a hand quickly clamped down over my mouth before I could even take in a decent breath.

"Calm down princess, it's just me." A voice cooed in my ear. I glanced over my shoulder to see Freddie smirking at me. I narrowed my eyes into a glare as he removed his hand from my mouth, giving me the freedom to scowl at him as well.

"Are you insane!? I thought I was getting kidnapped!" I exclaimed as I placed a hand over my racing heart. It didn't seem to have any intentions of slowing down and this confused me. There was no threat, so why would my heart still be beating so fast?

"I could kidnap you if you wanted me to." He said smartly with a shrug of his shoulders. I stared blankly ahead, putting my back to him. He still had his arms tightly wrapped around my waist while he pressed his chest into my back.

"What are you still doing here?" I deadpanned as I just dangled in his arms with my arms crossed over my chest. He was holding me up enough to have me at least four inches off the ground. He was pretty strong, I'd give him that.

"Detention, dur." He snorted. I could _hear_ him roll his eyes. I nodded absent mindedly. I should have guessed that he would have some debt to the school in need of paying today. He had skipped four periods when I had only skipped two and instead of lying like he must have done, I actually went to my teachers and apologize straight forward for my absence. I at least still had my integrity.

"Detention must have ended at least an hour ago." I pointed out. School had let out at 2:30 and the standard detention was an hour long in his case, and it was nearly 5 now. Why would he still be here?

"Aw you caught me." He retorted sarcastically as he set me on the ground but he still didn't let go of me despite the fact that I tried to jerk myself free of his hold. "I saw you little dorks jumping around like idiots in the gym so I decided I would wait for you."

My brow furrowed and I gaped, not only because he insulted me and my friends, but also because he had waited for me. Why would he possibly wait for me when there really wasn't anything in it for him? There was no way he would have cared enough to wait for me like…he was my boyfriend or something...What was going in between us was a joke. Well, that was what I told myself.

"Why?" I pressed craning my neck so that I could look into his expression. He was wearing his classic smirk that could make any girl sway to his very command, but I held up my resistance which was slowly falling as I began to notice even the smallest things, like how he was able to look so amazing with his hair such a mess.

"Why not?" He laughed pulling me in closer to him. That untimely blush creeped up my neck and I did my best to stop it from reaching my cheeks. I would not give him the satisfaction of seeing me blush. He had seen enough of that this morning. "Oh c'mon do you really think I'm that mush of a jerk, dork?"

"Uh yes?" I said more as a question then a statement. How was it not obvious that I thought he was a jerk? Whatever I told Carly today didn't apply now because he still had yet to give any explanation to me. Acting on impulse just wasn't going to cut it for me. I needed to know what was behind this sudden change of heart.

I wasn't just going to accept the fact that he has suddenly had this new found lust for me. I wasn't going to simply be a play thing at his beck and call because there was so much more to it than that; I could tell. However…despite all of this there was still this part of me that didn't mind. It longed for his sadistic attitude; it craved his possessive nature. I don't know just how dominant this part of me was because there were times my thoughts would just waver.

"I don't have much to put behind this. I'm still very confused." I commented. He released an annoyed sigh as he rolled his eyes yet again. I took into consideration what he had said about over-thinking and I tried my best not to since he had said it but it almost seemed impossible to me. The only time I didn't think was when he kissed me.

"Simmer in your confusion then. I don't care." He retorted before brushing his lips on the crook of my neck. My heart beat seemed to take a small pause as I forgot how to breathe for a few seconds.

"See, you can't always escape my interrogation just by seducing me Benson." I retorted. My voice came out squeaking which made my face twist in annoyance. I hated the fact that my body would function on its own and not give me any warning.

"Well it worked before so why not try it again. It seems like the only way to shut you up. I gave you as much explanation as you are going to get. Deal with it." He chided before placing a gentle kiss on my jaw line. I opened my mouth to respond but my mind was blanking quickly.

"I told Carly." I blurted out. It seemed like the only thing I could say to divert his focus. He tensed and pulled away from me a bit. I mentally applauded myself for my lack of thought which had caused me to blurt out this crucial news.

"Oh you mean Shay?" He mused while placing his chin on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and jerked my shoulder away. "I don't care."

"You don't care about a lot of things…" I muttered as my eyes lowered. I wasn't sure but my own words seemed to hurt me more than it hurt him. I pouted as I thought back to what I had told Carly; everything I felt I was aware of but the question is: was he aware of them as well? Did he even have any feelings for me?

"That's not true…" He said in a tone just above a whisper. His grip on me seemed to tighten even more as he pulled me into him again. "Let's put it in these terms Puckett…I don't hate you."

"Wha…" I trailed off in my confusion. I opened my mouth to speak again when a sudden understanding came over me. My eyes widened at the blatant obviousness that seemed to set in after this random understanding. I hate to bring my reading habits into this but I had come upon something like this before in a book.

I should have understood this from the beginning. Of course Freddie isn't like normal people because…he's just Freddie. He couldn't be understood because he wouldn't let anybody understand even when he wanted them to. Luckily my intelligence was good for something because I finally understood after much confusion and many self induced headaches.

I tried to fight off the smile that was forming on my face and the urge to laugh overwhelmed me. I couldn't help but laugh openly at it all. I got so worked up over something so obvious…well it might not have been that obvious but I should have remembered that Freddie wasn't just any other guy.

"What's so funny?" He asked sounding a bit aggravated. I turned and grinned at him. I wasn't just happy that I had finally come to a conclusion because, if I figured out a formula I would not be laughing or acting so happily. I was just glad because of that small feeling in the back of my mind that has been telling me to go when I shouldn't and making me say yes when I should be saying no.

"N-Nothing." I laughed. He quirked an eyebrow at me and I shook my head silently telling him not to be confused. "No it's just…I don't hate you either." I chuckled. I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that we had now resorted to hidden messages. It would have been hard for me to accept or even believe if this moment had transpired two days before, but as time passed, it didn't seem as bad as I thought it would be.

"You…don't hate me either…?" It came out as more of a question than the statement he was going for. I nodded once confirming his question even though the smirk on his face told me he was playing dumb. I didn't hate him and what I had told Carly proved that. Of course there was still that part of me that just kept saying that hating him was the best idea, but that part of me wasn't as dominant as I thought it would be because at this point I was paying it no mind.

He blinked stupidly as he simmered in his own confusion and I rolled my eyes. It was like my issues with comprehension had jumped from me and onto him even though he was joking and if that was true then it was my turn to make things as clear as I possibly could while still remaining a mystery.

My heart beat began to accelerate as I placed a gentle peck on his lips and quickly pulled back. I was still incredibly shy and embarrassed, unlike him who was so straight forward on the aspect of a simple kiss. That was just one of the many differences that we had. He was nothing like me and I was nothing like him and that wasn't as bad as I had made it out to be in the beginning.

"I have to go home. I promised Carly I would be over soon." I explained as I tried to wiggle myself out of his grip. His arms fell to his sides, dropping me back on my feet and I pulled my duffle bag further up my shoulder. His expression was unreadable, but I swear he almost looked happy. I don't know if it was out of the kindness of my heart or if it was that controlling aspect of his, but I smiled sweetly at him as I turned to leave. "Tomorrow we have tutoring because I'm not getting a B in English when that's my best subject, so be prepared."

His expression seemed to turn back to normal as his smirk returned and that nonchalant air about him thickened. My smile lightened as I raised my eyebrows at him, daring him to try and question me. There was no way I was going to forget the fact that my grade was on the line.

"Oh really? I'll be sure to clear my schedule." He said sarcastically. I narrowed my eyes at him and he seemed satisfied with this reaction.

"Whatever." I muttered while turning to leave. After I had taken a few steps I was reminded that I was still sore from gymnastics and Vivian.

"Hey princess," he called after me. I glanced over my shoulder at him to see that his smirk had grown. "You haven't forgotten who you belong to, right?"

"Of course not." I deadpanned before quickly turning to continue on my way home. My cheeks flushed and I bit my lip nervously as I quick walked all the way back to Bushwell Plaza. I passed the door mans desk where Spencer was sitting in as Lewbert's substitute due to the fact that he was still bed ridden thanks to Freddie.

I practically ignored Spencer as I climbed the stairs anxiously. I wanted to tell Carly what had just happened because I felt as though I had reached a break through. She would probably be more excited than I am which was why I wanted to tell her. She and I would be sure to have fun with this.

I felt as though things would be different from now on. I already knew that things would change since the moment he first kissed me but from there it's like we had taken a step forward. We were progressing…that was good.

* * *

_All done. Hopefully that chapter wasn't suckish because as I was typing it I thought it was bad but I think it got a tad bit better towards the end. Drop me a review and tell me how you perceived it. Maybe I can get a better understanding of what I just did there. Man I always confuse myself…haha._

_PeAcE oUt_

_L i V i N g E t E r N i T y . . ._

_Review Responses…_

_Againstshipper3: You know what would be totally awesome? If you gave me cookies and cream ice cream. That stuff is my favorite…oh yea with marshmallows. Sike nah, thanks for the review and I hope you liked this chapter as well._

_Condawg1: You know I have a friend who was supportive of me when we liked the same guy and now we're closer than ever so I felt as though Carly should be the same way to show just how strong her and Sam's friendship is. Ahaha you could never catch me doing extra credit. Thanks for the review hon._

_Unknowndreamer: Yea no Freddie that was made me have a harder time writing Chapter six. I was all pouty until I got to the part where Sam was expressing how she felt. I thought that it was an important chapter overall though. Thanks for the review darling_

_Affect101: You know what, when I thought about the idea, I cringed but once I put my own spin on it, it turned out pretty good. Thanks for the review._

_Kaygirl38: I think this story is better than iTwilight as well. It's more original and it has those moments that excite you for no reason but with iTwilight you can anticipate the next part to it. I'm glad you like this story and thank you for the review._

_Depplove23: I was horrible with homework from first grade all the way to seventh but then I thought: "Yea I should be doing my work". Yea that novella thing was my sad attempt at humor and who doesn't like a supportive friend? Lol thanks for the review love._

_Imoddsandends: Haha I thought it was cute too and I'm the one that wrote it. I'm such a weirdo. Well thank you for the review._

_Invader Johnny: Ugh do not get me started about how girls can act over I guy. I had to stop talking to my best friend because she thought I liked her ex. So annoying…anyways thank you for the review love._

_Eva017: Trust me, it's okay to want to read all weekend but then again you might want to see sun every now and then. Just kidding! Oh I hate exams so yea and thank you for the review darling._

_Musicfreak291: Aw I loved being loved…yea I would be called spoiled or bratty if I had said that to any of my friends. I'm glad you're hooked to this story; that means I'm doing something right. Thanks for the review hon._

_Pdyc: I think I got everything right then. Thank you for the review and I'm glad you like the story so far. I try…even though it may cost me a homework grade or two._

_Hypno'Lana: Oh I am extremely blunt but I'm a jerk so I say a lot of things behind peoples back…well not people but teachers. I don't see them as people…except my English teacher. He's cool…yet alien-ish._

_Lucifer11: That's a fantabulous idea. I should make Freddie jealous because Sam is his "property" now so who wouldn't be jealous. Thanks for the review and I think that boy liked you if he got jealous. One of my friends calls me his "wifey" so if I mention another guy he'll either take my cell phone and call them and tell them to leave me alone (this happened twice), he would get angry with me, or he would stop talking and go mute. Lol_

_IOrNiSh: I know how ya feel. When there is a story I like I will stay up until three in the morning just to finish it. Thank you for the review. I live to please and I like what you said there, "Fab-ity-fab" although I'm very partial to FANTABULOUS._

_Le Mondain: Oh I take French and I hate it so I was just like "Oh no". I like the meaning behind it though. Poe is what I'm currently working on in English so I understand why you would like his work. Thanks for the review._

_SweetClover92: Thanks for the review. Another review just makes me happy and I love how positive they all are._

_Sampuckettluvsham: Carly is a very decent character so I thought I would incorporate that in there. You just gotta love the Seddie as well. That song is actually what inspired me for the next chapter so thank you for that. You know what was really weird. I was listening to that song when I read your review. Thanks for that by the way._

_CrystalDarkness-331: In my stories is the place where I'm most original because it's fun to express myself through my creativity. Thanks for the review and I'm glad you don't hate me; it's just that I got the impression that your review was so serious. I'm just dumb. Lol_

_Lauren: Haha I wonder if they would actually even consider it. This story is a bit higher rated than the actual show but that would be totally awesome if I actually was given the opportunity to do so. Thank you for the review._

_IntoTheWardrobe: Thank you kindly for the review and the compliment. I'll try to update faster and more often again._

_NagiR: Surprises make the world go 'round; that's what I always say…well not always. Yea I though Carly should be clued in so that Sam had someone to fall back on, ya know? Thanks for the review hon and I'm glad you love this story as much as I love writing it._


	8. Cross the Line

_Okay to start things off I just want to bow my head in shame and apologize for not updating sooner. I didn't understand how busy I would be until I received my midterm report which was not what I expected. I was surprised at how much work I had to do. I hope none of you hate me now._

_LE_

_Chapter Eight: Cross the Line by Superchick_

* * *

_Chapter Eight: Cross the Line_

_I'm gonna run, run, run  
Like I got the cops on my tail  
I'm gonna live my life  
Like I'm out on bail  
I'm gonna be up front  
I'm gonna play the trail  
I'm gonna  
I'm gonna  
I'm gonna cross that line_

* * *

"Sam?" Carly questioned as I flew from the elevator and into the loft. I threw myself into the bean bag chair next to the one in which my best friend was sitting in and I released a content sigh as I relaxed myself there. Carly quirked an eyebrow at me in confusion as a small smile graced my lips. For some reason I was completely aware of now, had me utterly ecstatic.

I was pretty much still coming down from my "Freddie high" as I now called it. I had seen the error I had made with this equation and that error was that this was one equation that wasn't meant to be solved. It was meant to unravel just as Carly had told me earlier and I was glad that I could finally understand that. I was taught something very important and that was to let loose every once in a while. For me, that every once in a while was when I was with Freddie.

"Sam…are you okay? That smile on your face is creeping me out." Carly commented as she poked me lightly on the arm. I sat up straight and grinned at her. Her brow furrowed and I understood that my longing to be reckless was something she was unaware of. My grin faded and I regained my composer.

"Sorry, I was just a little excited." I confessed as I folded my hands in my lap. That was something I would do, but right now the small action seemed so foreign to me. Carly scrutinized me for a moment before nodding slowly.

"Yea…" She trailed off narrowing her eyes at me. I tried to keep calm under her gaze. "Why are you so excited is the question." She mused as she crossed her arms over her chest. Something shattered in m head, just like when Freddie had kissed me; another barrier, I presume was coming down. I was never one to be excited over a guy but in this case, nothing was set in stone anymore.

"I saw Freddie." I admitted. Carly's eyes widened as she took in a nice long gasp. I chuckled at her reaction as her lips curved up into an excited grin of her own. I knew she would be the one to share such a feeling with me. Carly and I shared a lot of things, including emotions. We were closer than sisters.

"Really!? What happened? Does it matter that I know about you guys?" The last question came out hushed as if anybody was around to listen.

"Well he doesn't care that I told you. It's not a big deal…and he told me that he didn't hate me." I explained minimizing the entire story. I was in no mood to go into the kind of detail Carly expected; if I did then I would have to write a book.

"He…doesn't….hate you…?" She repeated as her face twisted with confusion just as mine had when he had first said it. I don't believe Carly would be able to understand just as quickly as I would. She didn't have a book to back her up. "Okay…what?"

"What I believe he meant was the opposite. Obviously Freddie is a walking riddle and as soon as he kissed me I had the challenge of solving it and this last riddle made everything clear." I explained as the intellectual part of me began to kick in once again. Carly gave me a blank stare before nodding numbly. I chuckled before continuing. "To put it simply…what is the opposite of hate?"

"Um…love?" She said a bit unsure. I raised my eyebrows at her expectantly as I watched her piece everything together. Her brow furrowed for a moment as she continued to think and the moment she took in a sharp breath I knew she understood. She slapped a hand to her mouth and jumped up from her beanbag chair while pointing at me. "He…loves you!?" She shrieked jumping up and down.

"Carls…" I began but I was cut off by an ear splitting scream that I was not prepared for. I cringed as she continued jumping up and down in her excitement.

"He loves you!" She said sounding more sure of herself. I laughed dryly as she continued to jump up and down. Carly was a very excitable person. She was my excitement just like I was her brain.

"Carly I only said that I believe that's what he meant. It's just a theory so until he feels the need to clear things up I'm going to keep this to myself." I explained sitting back in my beanbag. Carly automatically stopped her jumping and her excited expression was erased completely and was replaced by her blank look.

"But he's a walking riddle. You said it yourself. What if he never really explains things to you?" She deadpanned while shaking her head at me. I shrugged while a small bittersweet smile came to my lips.

"Well then some things are better left unsaid, right?" I questioned softly. I looked up into her eyes to see her starring right back at me. Her expression was still blank but her eyes said it all. She was disappointed with my reaction.

"Samantha Annette Puckett, you've got to be kidding me!" She exclaimed falling back into her own beanbag chair. She pinched the bridge of her nose and released an aggravated sigh before turning to me again. "How did it make you feel when he said that he didn't hate you and you understood?"

"I don't know…I was happy I guess." I muttered as I avoided looking into her hard eyes. She sucked her teeth at me in an annoyed fashion and I slumped my shoulders.

"No Sam, by the way you bounded in here I think you pretty excited. So, what did you say back?" She interrogated further. I pursed my lips before raising my gaze to look into her judgmental expression.

"I said I didn't hate him either." I explained. She nodded in understanding as a small satisfied smile came to her lips.

"Obviously you like him. No matter how much you try to deny it Sam, you like Freddie Benson and by the way he's been treating you, I think he likes you too, but it's not that easy for him to show it. The both of you are stubborn. He has a reputation to uphold while you have your mind focused on school work and becoming successful. He's taken a few steps so now it's your turn. If he doesn't tell you straight forward then make him." Carly explained.

"How?" I sighed while crossing my arms over my chest. I didn't like the way an evil smirk was creeping its way across her lips and the way her eyes scanned me over wasn't that reassuring as well.

"Just trust me…" She chided as she got up and placed her hands on my shoulders. She gave them a good squeeze and I swallowed. She was planning something and I knew I wasn't going to like it.

* * *

"Whoa…work it Puckett." Some boy I didn't even know called out. I lowered my head as my cheeks were dusted with a rose color. I clutched my books tightly to my chest with my left arm while I tugged at the hem of my skirt with my right hand. I never liked Carly's plans because when they involved me, things never turned out too well for me…like right now.

I kept my head low as I made my way to my locker, trying to be as inconspicuous as I could, although, thanks to Carly's fashion skills I was standing out more than I could ever imagine. I was a very modest dresser but Carly only knew style…nothing else. What mattered is how cute the outfit was not how modest it was.

Her words exactly were "to make him want it" and she went on to say that nothing triggered a sixteen year old boy off more than his hormones. I had to agree with her on that one, but I wasn't prepared for all the work that she would put into making him "want it".

She had woke me up an entire hour earlier than usual with a garment bag in one hand and a small tote in the other. It wasn't until she sat me down at my vanity that I realized that the small tote was holding a flat iron and many pieces of jewelry that she claimed would or would not go with my outfit. After sitting at my vanity for a good half hour my bouncy curls had been destroyed and replaced by lightly curled straight locks. To my surprise, I didn't look that bad.

When she had unzipped that garment bag I knew that I was crossing a line so as expected, I resisted. In the end, the Shay-Puckett war ended up with a great victory for the Shay troops and as I strode down the hall in black peep toe wedges that I had to focus to walk in, I got many stares and small remarks on my outfit which consisted of a miniskirt, a checkered teal and black t-shirt that hugged me closer than any other shirt I owned and a black leather vest that tied around my neck and around my back.

What annoyed me was the jangling sound that the black bangles around my wrist made. Carly said it was necessary to have bracelets because they tied everything together and I was surprised because that was exactly was she said about the black ribbon chocker that she tied around my neck. Hanging from my ears were black star earrings that made an aggravating tinkering sound in my ear, however overall I believe that I did actually look nice with these small touches. The only thing I got away without was makeup and that was only because Carly said I had a natural beauty like every other girl.

As I approached my locker alone I released a small sigh as I heard a whistle come from another one of my classmates who would normally never give me a second glance. I believe he was the same boy who had called me a teacher's pet the other day. I opened my locker only to come face to face with my own reflection because of the mirror that hung on the door. I couldn't help but smile softly. All the while I was going through this transformation I had kept telling myself that change was good…and it was.

I placed my unnecessary books in my locker glancing every few seconds at the clock. Today was a day I would actually have to go to class. I could not risk skipping once again, although everything we were being taught in English I already knew. I always go ahead when I'm bored…which is all the time.

"Puckett?" I turned around from my locker to see a boy that I usually saw hanging around Freddie. Freddie had a lot of followers; so many that it was hard to keep track of them all. Right now I was only aware of his two friends Jonah and Shane. This dirty blonde haired, hazel eyed boy seemed new to me.

"Um…actually my name is Samantha." I corrected nervously as I cracked a forced smile. He chuckled while nodding in understanding. I was not going to give him the option of calling me Sam, only because people who were close to me deserved that privilege.

"Okay Samantha; I'm so used to Puckett because that's what Freddie refers to you as…I'm Nick by the way." He said extending his hand out to me. Carly had warned me this would happen but her exact words were, "you're hot so boys will be all over you". I didn't really take her seriously until I stepped into school and she left me to walk along the "catwalk" alone.

"Oh…nice to meet you." I said sweetly as I shook his hand. Just because I understood what he was trying to pull didn't mean I was going to rude.

"Well I'll just be blunt, you look…" He trailed off as his smile slowly faded. I tilted my head in confusion before I heard my locker slam behind me. I glance over my shoulder to see Freddie leaning against my locker behind me. I automatically understood what had cut Nick's sentence short, and that was the threatening glare in Freddie's eyes. I couldn't help but laugh mentally.

"Yea, we get it, she looks hot, but let me make one thing clear. I'm the one that gets to tell her that." Freddie said as he pushed off from the locker and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He pulled me into him in a possessive manner and my cheeks flushed.

"Understood." Nick said as he smiled kindly…almost too kindly for a guy who was receiving the most frightening death glare. "Nice to officially meet you Samantha." He said turning his smile on me. Freddie's grip on my shoulders tightened as he pulled me flush against him and wrapped both arms around my waist.

Nick's eyebrows raised in surprise as he turned to leave while Freddie's glare remained locked on him as he left. I never understood just how jealous one guy could be, but I guess I had a clear comprehension now. Nick was out of sight as soon as the bell sounded and the halls began to clear. Freddie still held onto me until the hall was completely cleared of all life except for us.

He let out an exasperated sigh before releasing me. Instead of making a beeline for class like I should do I turned to look at him only to see that he was turned towards the lockers with his head tilted back and his eyes tightly shut. I walked around him so that I was standing in front of the lockers and facing him.

"What's your problem?" I asked quirking an eyebrow at his odd behavior. His eyes snapped open and he glared t me; thankfully it was not as intense as the one he was giving Nick just a few moments ago.

"My problem is you!" He snapped. I cringed at his tone and lowered my head. "What the hell were you thinking coming to school looking like that!?"

"I…" I really had no explanation; well I had an explanation, I just didn't want to tell him. It would be a bad idea to tell him anyway. "I don't know…" I finally muttered while shrugging my shoulders. He rolled his eyes at me before tilting my head up and bringing his lips to meet mine in a gentle kiss. He pulled back, letting his lips hover over mine.

"You are such a tease…how do you expect me to go the whole day without wanting to ravish you where you stand?" He asked huskily. I looked into his eyes to see that he looked almost distressed. I smiled lightly while looping some stray hair behind my ear.

"Sorry…" I whispered as I tried to suppress a small giggle that was building up in my throat. He shook his head at me while snaking his arms around my waist and pulling me into him. My heart beat seemed to skip a few times as he backed me up into the lockers which seemed like a new ritual place for us.

"That's not good enough for me. You owe me for looking so damn sexy today." He chuckled darkly and for once I wasn't afraid of that laugh. I feel as though I had accustomed to it at this point.

I shrugged and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling back. I had officially crossed another line and he wasted no time crossing the next one. He roughly pressed his lips against mine sending me right into my blank state that I had come to love and enjoy. I don't know if this was simply a habit, but I resisted his urges for response and as always he took matters into his own hands by forcing his way into my mouth.

I placed my hands on his chest in hopes of finding some strength to nudge him away, but as soon as he ran his tongue over mine I was officially done. It was so easy for me to submit to him and he knew that very well each time he smirked at me. His kissing habits were always rough and he liked to remain dominant and I let him because despite it all I was swept away by the sudden rush of new feelings that came over me.

Although I was just beginning to enjoy myself, my need for oxygen was overbearing. I quickly turned my head to the side and took in a gulp of air. My heart was pounding harshly against my rib cage; I began to fear that he would be able to hear it but I don't believe he was really paying that any mind. He placed a small kiss on my jaw line before placing one on my neck. A pleasant tremor ran throughout my entire body as he ran his tongue along my neck.

"Maybe you should think twice before teasing me." He said as he held my cheeks in the palms of his hands. I must have looked embarrassing with my face flushed as I tried to catch up with my breathing and calm my racing heart, but for some reason I don't think that mattered to him. "And next time some guy tries to step to you, you remember who you belong to."

"I'll be sure to do that." I muttered sarcastically. He smirked at me before crashing his lips onto mine once again. For the first time I actually smiled into the kiss as I cautiously wrapped my hands around his neck. He pulled away from me and a small whimper came from my throat as he smirked at me.

"You still need to be punished though…" He cooed before gripping the waist of my skirt. My breath hitched in my throat and I opened my mouth to protest but he captured my lips in another seducing kiss. I began to lose my awareness for a moment but one thing stood out and that was his hand sneaking its way into my skirt.

All it took was one tantalizing touch and I knew that I had crossed another line.

* * *

_Whoa I surprised myself there. I hope this very interesting chapter makes up for not updating in heaven knows how long. I try so please don't hate me…although I wouldn't be surprised if you did. I thought that I should be extra "steamy in this chapter so I hope you liked it and Pweez review. Tell me if you think things should go any further (That may require a rating change if I can even put a attempt at that!) Cheeheehee_

_PeAcE oUt_

_L i V i N g E t E r N i T y . . . _

_Review Responses..._

imoddsandends: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, oh and thank you kindly for the review. i try and the reviews help so much. I thought that I should take a step away from all those intense moments and just get back to the fact that they actually need to have a civil conversation.

depplove23: Eh, I hate when things end up short. I always strive for at least 3000 words but then I usually end up with 1000 and I get all frustrated but I get out what I need to be out and I keep in what needs to be held off until the next chapter. I'm glad your happy with the results though. The song is kinda spiritual but thats just my taste. I hope you like it.

Le Mondain: I want to switch from French to Chinese next year but thats the thing, I have to wait until next year which brings a tear to my eye. I guess I'll just hav to deal with french a little while longer, ya know? Aw I'm glad you liked the last chapter and trust me, I' liking the way I portray Freddie too! Lol, thanks for the review darling.

Invader Johnny: Yea that was what I was trying to portray through Sam, the fact that people analize feelings sometimes, but then I wanted to also show that even the slightest of changes can completely change an outlook on how to deal with ones emotions. You probably figured that out before i did. Lol, thanks for reviewing love.

Againstshipper3: Yay! Ice cream...although it is way too cold for me to be eating ice cream where I am. Did you know it snowed on the first day os spring! Yea Sam has reahed some realization so all thats left is to see where this may lead to. Thanks for the review hon.

Unknowndreamer: Thank you so much darling. You are one awesome reviewer; one of the best. So yea I think you're sorta right but who knows, Freddie is a very blunt character here. You never know what he might do.

pdyc: Yes I agree entirely, both freddie's can do that. Theres just something about a guy when he smirks. Lol, thanks for the review hon. I try and yes Sam is slowly creeping her way to the dark side. Mwahahahaha.

IntoTheWardrobe: I was g for attention capturing. Yea Freddie is supposed to be a bit intimidating but it works doesn't it? At least I hope it does...Well thanks for the review love, I really appreciate it.

RandomnessIsInMyNature: I;m glad you loved the chapter andI'll keep updating every chance I get. I promise tehre wont be no huge updating gap again and if there is...I give you permission to eat my laptop.

CynRoxurSox: I love it too and I'm the one writing it! I guess I'm just weird like that. Thank you for the review darling. I'll be sure to update again real soon.

jarcielle36: Yup I believe the pregression is going well. Hopefull it will keep getting better and better. I'm glad you like it and thank you for the review.

CrystalDarkness-331: Yea I hate when people go through my files whenever they are on my computer. I usually lock them or hide my memory just to keep those kinds of lurkers out. I'm glad you love this story and don't worry I beleive that I have split personalities too. I always switch randomly or maybe I'm just really weird...either way its kewl.

Lucifer11: Ugh sometimes the over protectivness can get MEGA annoying but sometimes it can be cute. Aw you knew him for six years!? Thats so sweet...yea...WELL thakns for the review and I hope you review again on how much you like this story. ;)

eva017: Yup the relationship is evovling like a pokemon...very slowly that you just get frustrated and you force it in the end! Mwahahahahaha! Yea...I want to see that Dragon Ball movie but I was mega surprised when i saw that it was coming out. Well thank you kindly for the review.

musicfreak291: Whoo I thought I made it worse! Sike nah, thank you for the review hon. I try and I will be sure to write more much faster than usual. I had a total relapse there. But overall I'm glad you like it.

TheElectrifiedBitch: I'm glad to know you liked that chapter although i found it less appealing than the others. Yea there is hidden messages in that "I don't hate you". I actually got that from this cute manga I was reading. I was like wow let me see if tha fits my context and it does...thank you.

lilo: I tried doing that once with this story that I liked and I couldn't do it either. I'm happy to know you like this story enough NOT to wait. Thank you for the review and yes Freddie is very smexxi.

Hypo'Lana: Yea he's so weird that he needs his own word to describe him. Untouched has to be my favorite song by the Veronicas next to Popular...or maybe its a tie. I'm not sure; help me decide! I'm happy you lied it! Thank you for the review.

sampuckettluvsham: Vivian is actually a friend of mine who always draws for teh stories I like so I put her in this story. McAwesome! You're Japanese. I love Japan lol. Thanks for the review and I hope you review again...well you have been a lot but I hope you do it again!

condawg1: Haha songs just come to me so I force teh chapter to work around that song. Thank you kindly for the review. Yea I though freddie should do something sweet while still staying bad-boy Freddie.

SeddieIsTheShizz: You gotta love that smexxi kind of guy, ya know? They're hard to resist, but its best to do so...Thanks for he review and I'm happy that you love this story so much. Oh and Againstshipper3 gave me the ice cream which was as yummu as Fredward. Cheeheehee.

Scribbled Ink: I love that word...FANTABULOUS! Thanks for the review Aweseom McAwesome.


	9. Halo

_Whaa…I'm glad all you peoples liked that last chapter. I did too and I'm taking their relationship one step at a time just to continue all that pent up suspense on how things will work out because we still got a lot of things to work past…but then again I guess that's my job…_

_LE_

_Chapter Nine: Halo by Beyonce_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Nine: Halo_

_Everywhere I'm lookin now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

* * *

"Okay I have to pat myself on the back for this one." Carly laughed arrogantly as she leaned back into her plastic chair. We were currently in the lunch room and everywhere I looked people were glancing at me or pointing me out and I don't think they were conversing about my clothing choice for the day.

During second period the word had spread like wild fire that Freddie had a girl. I tried playing dumb when Vivian had inquired me about it, but according to many people whom I didn't even know, that lucky girl to capture Freddie's attention was in fact me. The small public display of possessiveness this morning is what had set everything off. I was completely unaware of the many eyes that had witness Freddie hovering over me when Nick had approached me. They didn't seem to matter at the time

However, now as the lunch room and many classrooms were filled with the scandalous truth that the hottest boy to walk the halls of this God forsaken high school was in fact "taken" by the local nerd, which happened to be little old me my reputation shattered. I wasn't even aware that I had taken Freddie; as I have mentioned many times before, nothing had been made clear. Nobody had asked anybody out, although we engaged in a battle of dominance with our tongues every day.

I had nothing to go by, so when people approached me I would tell them that I needed privacy. They treated this entire situation as if Brad Pitt had just hooked up with Brittany Spears. High school students lived for this kind of gossip, thus proving they had no lives.

"I really don't see why you should be feeling so high and mighty right now Shay." I retorted as I leaned my forehead on my finger tips. Her brow furrowed as she turned to me. All this talk was giving me a headache.

"Ooh, last name basis. What's got you all angry? Did your protractor poke you I the butt again?" She questioned jokingly as she nudge my shoulder. I sat up straight and shot her a glare. Her joking smile faded and she gave me a look of concern. "What's up?"

"Everything…I'm just so overwhelmed and all the rumors are getting on my nerves! Vivian asked me _again_ if I was pregnant and I've been receiving more death glares from more blondes than I can count!" I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air for emphasis.

"Aw Sam…I just wanted to get the news out there. This is a move in the right direction, trust me." She commented placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I shot her another glare and she cautiously pulled her hand away.

"You said that when you first started this Carls…" I growled through clenched teeth. She chuckled nervously as my phone vibrated in the pocket of my skirt. I pulled it out and noticed that I had received a text message…oh yay it's from Freddie.

_Locker. Now._

It was as simple as that; I pushed my chair away from the table and Carly quirked an eyebrow at me in confusion as I slung my bag over my shoulder and tugged at my skirt for what seemed like the millionth time today. I wasn't hesitant to go because I needed to speak to Freddie just as much as he needed to speak to me…if that is what he wanted to do.

"Where are you going?" Carly asked as she pushed away from the table as well getting ready to follow me. I shook my head at her and back peddled towards the cafeteria doors.

"Library." I lied with a force smile. Hopefully she wouldn't put much thought into that lie. I was never good at keeping things to myself, but I just didn't want her there when I spoke to Freddie, unlike the many times I had prayed she had been there for support. I think I could handle this one on my own.

"Okay…text me later." She sighed before relaxing back in her seat. I nodded and flashed her another fake smile before rushing out the cafeteria. I quick walked past many people who, of course, were talking about me and I made it to my locker which happened to be located in the English department. Nobody went there during lunch, most of them hung around the halls of the science wing.

I saw him leaning against my locker with a blank, bored expression on his face. I swallowed, keeping control over my anxiousness as I approached him. He pushed off the locker upon seeing me and a half smirk came to his lips.

"Got here pretty fast, didn't ya?" He questioned as I stepped up to him, clutching the strap of my bag tight enough to turn my knuckles white.

"I need to talk to you…" I began firmly. This surprised me. I had never sounded so sure and calm with him. Usually my nerves took control over everything, including how my voice came out. Something seemed different at this point. I wasn't tense and I wasn't anticipating his next action. I was focused and calm.

"Can't that wait until later?" He whined as he pulled me into him by my waist. I didn't even notice that he had wrapped his arms around my waist. He was a very conniving guy but I never knew he was that good. Maybe I wasn't as focused as I had presumed.

"Actually Freddie…it can't." I laughed dryly while shaking my head. His eyebrows raised in question as he cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"What's the matter?" He asked. I laughed dryly again as I tried to keep back the urge for me to break down right there. I was absolutely sick of it all. I hated the way people looked at me now, I didn't enjoy the riddle that was my love life…but when I was with him it all seemed worth it.

That didn't change the fact that I was frustrated with it all though. It was all because part of me still wanted to figure things out like a formula.

Sam P. plus Freddie B. divided by obnoxious classmates multiplied by Carly Shay equaled…

"Everything…I can't follow anything anymore. People are coming at me from every direction and I don't know what to think anymore! I'm being called a hook up, a stalker, a girlfriend, and I don't know how to respond!" I said as I swallowed back the lump that was stinging in my throat. My head was down as my breathing became labored. My heart had dropped long ago and I kept telling myself that I needed to run.

"First of all…" he sighed placing a hand under my chin. He jerked my head up so that I was looking him straight in the eye and my breathing hitched. "You look someone in the eye when you talk to them, it shows you have authority and respect; second of all what anybody says shouldn't matter."

"It does…" I said shakily. "It does because I don't know what I am anymore. I saw it as harmless at first but now things are getting out of hand. I don't want people pointing at me and spreading rumors. I'd rather be a literature dork than a jump off!"

"That's high school for you princess, but if it bothers you that much. I'll take care of it." He said nonchalantly. I searched his eyes for reassurance but the smirk on his face told me enough. He had something in mind and that same unpleasant feeling I had gotten when Carly had devised her plan returned.

"How are you going to do that?" I questioned quietly. He shrugged as his smirk grew.

"C'mon and I'll show you…" he said releasing me from his embrace. My brow furrowed as I cocked my head to the side in curiosity. There was so much about him that had me wondering what if. That was probably why I was so fascinated by him.

He took my hand within his and literally dragged me towards the cafeteria once again. My heart jumped from the depths of my stomach and into my throat before pounding in my ears with anticipation. What could he possibly be thinking of doing? By past records it was sure to be something amazing or completely outrageous; that was just the way that Freddie was.

He kicked the cafeteria doors open, earning the attention of many people who had heard the loud crash as it swung all the way open and crashed against the wall. A hush quickly came over the entire room as all attention was directed on Freddie and me as well due to the fact that he still clutched my hand tightly within his. My cheeks began to flare as I began to blush with embarrassment. Carly had her eyes locked on me; an identical anxious expression was etched across her face.

"Let me say this before some of you make this mistake again," Freddie began in a loud voice. He glared at every person who dared to make eye contact with him and I suddenly felt pity for those people. His voice carried across the lunch room and people awaited for him to continue.

"Freddie I don't think…" I muttered as I jabbed him in the ribs with my elbow. He ignored me and smirked wickedly. Nothing good ever came from one of those smirks…except when he kissed me. I qualified that as good now.

"If I hear _anybody_ talking about Sam again, I will ensure you that breathing will seem like the hardest task in the world once I'm done with you!" He threatened. Some people began to murmur after the threat was made and he rolled his eyes. "Let me clarify one last thing: Sam is not a hook up or some stalker, she is _mine_!"

I blinked in surprise as many other people just stared on in shock. I understood he was blunt but never so crazy as to announce to most of the student body that I was his like some form of _property_. I thought was just something he decided to keep to himself. People began to mutter in response to his statement and that sudden rush of insecurity came over me once again. I lowered my head in shame as I heard some people chuckling at my "misfortune".

I didn't see this as everybody else did. I saw it as something that could grow if given time and nurturing. I wasn't about to let these people contaminate everything with their sick minded versions of twisted truth. My fists clenched as I snatched my hand from Freddie and took a step forward. What I was thinking could not even be classified as thought. It was annoyance, anger, frustration…and long awaited clarity.

If Freddie wasn't going to clear things for me I was just going to have to do it myself.

"I'm Freddie's girlfriend!" I exclaimed as loud as I could. Another hush washed over the large room as all eyes focused on me. My chest heaved with angry breaths as I scanned over everyone that had heard what I had just said. Jocks…cheerleaders…teachers…Vivian and Carly…they all heard me; and it finally sunk in what I had just done. I had just humiliated myself beyond belief. Freddie never told me I was his girlfriend…

The only thing I knew to do at that point was run.

I rushed out the cafeteria like the wimpy nerd I was, leaving my bag forgotten as I sprinted down the hall, pushing past people who complained as I sped past them. Teachers instructed for me to slow down but I had no intention of doing so…that is until someone grabbed onto my wrist making me trip over my own two feet. I snapped my head around to see Freddie holding me in place with ease although I was struggling with all my strength.

"Let go!" I ordered as I shot him a harsh glare. It was his fault that I had done something so stupid. It was his fault that nothing made sense anymore. I couldn't think straight because all I knew was Freddie. His smirk, his voice, his taste…and to think just a few days ago I saw him as the person I hated most. I couldn't escape his hold…mentally or physically.

"Never again Princess…" Those words; they were so harsh the first time I heard them. His voice was so ragged and commanding then but now he just sounded pathetic. He sounded almost like he was concerned about me, and that he really didn't want to let me go, but that was simply impossible because this was Freddie Benson. Nothing could tie him down; not even a dork literature nerd. He and I didn't match up. There was no way we ever would but all those small moments of him capturing my sanity with his hypnotizing kisses were just thoughtless acts. He said so himself.

"Just let go Benson!" I snapped harshly as I tried to pry my wrist from his grip. I actually took two steps back because he had jerked me into a tight embrace with just one pull. As if it were a reflex, my arms found their way around his neck as I buried my face into his chest. "Nothing makes sense!"

"It's not supposed to…" Freddie informed me while pulling me into him. I pulled away from his chest and stared blankly ahead as I let those words sink in. Some things just didn't make sense…

_Some things just don't make sense…_

I looked up at him to see that concern etched across his face. I stared at him anxiously for a moment while biting my bottom lip before going up on my toes to crash my lips onto his in a bruising kiss. He automatically responded, unlike me who would hesitate and I pressed myself flush against him. He placed his hand behind my neck, deepening the kiss, while snaking his tongue into my mouth.

Right now it just wasn't another kiss we shared. It was much more than that…it was the explanation that I needed. I never knew that the answer to the problem was the cause. Freddie was the cause and cure for my anxiety, my confusion; my annoyance because when I kissed him nothing else mattered.

I pulled away breathless and starring into his brown eyes that held that passionate lust I had become accustomed to seeing, however this time it was accompanied by unspoken relief and happiness; two things Freddie had never expressed.

"Am I your girlfriend?" I asked quietly. In my mind I told myself I was but I needed to hear it from him. I wanted to know that we had come to an understanding throughout all of this. At least one…

"That's your choice…" He breathed before brushing his lips against mine. My heart rate was going so fast that it was nearly impossible to count the beats.

"I guess you're stuck with me then." I chuckled in a slightly bittersweet manner. He captured my lips with his own once again in a simple kiss that made my stomach knot.

"That's fine with me." He said with a smirk tugging at his lips. I laughed lightly before he tilted my head back and took advantage of the fact that my lips were still lightly parted. He searched over every crevice of my mouth, going over all the areas that he wasn't unfamiliar with. I made a small mewl of pleasure as his tongue pushed against mine and he smirked against my lips.

For some reason I didn't feel anxious about someone watching or catching a glimpse of the two of us sucking face in the middle of the hallway and as Freddie kept me close in a kiss that seemed more meaningful, more passionate than any other one we shared and I felt as though I could finally see him for who he was.

He was the walking riddle, the bad boy, the heart-throb, he was that devil that everyone feared and respected out of that fear; he was also the tantalizing, hypnotizing, seducing, and although all these things have been made blatantly clear on many occasions, his halo could not be shining any brighter in my eyes.

He pulled away from me, both of us breathless and starring deep into the others eyes. The bell sounded signaling that lunch was over and sixth period was about to commence. That was gym for me and I never missed a gym class although it was my worst period of the day.

"I have to go…" I began but he placed a gentle kiss on my lips as the halls began to flood with students on their way to their next class. I was silence for a moment with the kiss as he took one of my hands, interlocking it with his.

"No, you don't, but we can finish this somewhere else." He suggested with a seductive smirk. My cheeks began to burn as they flushed with that sudden rush of excitement and anticipation I had been feeling lately when he spoke to me in such a seducing tone.

My silence gave him assurance that I wasn't going to argue so he lead me down the hall, hand in hand with that same smirk playing his lips. It didn't occur to me that we were leaving the school until he pushed past some back doors that led straight into the schools outdoor theater. It was just clearing of students who had decided to eat their lunch out there as the late bell sounded we were the only two left.

"Freddie won't we get caught?" I questioned nervously. I was surprised we haven't gotten caught yet for the many times we had our small encounters in the hall. He paid my inquiry no mind as he sat me down against the stone wall that ran around the perimeter of the outdoor theater.

"Just shut up…" He commanded of me. I simply nodded as the submissive one I was before he pulled my head towards him so that our lips could meet in a kiss. My eyes fluttered shut as I got lost in the confusion that was ecstasy for a moment. His tongue played with mine for a moment as I was shy and hesitant with my own responses. He pulled away only slightly and I opened my eyes to see him still giving me that desirous gaze. "You're such a baby…I guess I'll have to help you grow up."

"You don't think I've grown up enough already?" I mumbled. He shook his head at me before bringing a hand to my cheek and bringing me towards him again. He kissed my jaw tenderly and shiver ran up my spine before spreading to every part of my body. He kissed my neck and I had to calm down my breathing as his tongue traced over the crook of my neck before biting down gently. I gasped all the same and he laughed lightly at my reaction.

My face flushed with embarrassment and I bit my lip with anticipation as he brought his mouth to meet mine again. This was much better than getting hit in the face by a volley ball in gym class. His right hand still remained on my cheek as he snuck his other hand up my shirt. My lungs couldn't cooperate at that point and I tried my hardest not to heave for air as he tenderly caressed my waist. A moan escaped my mouth and traveled into his and for a moment I wasn't sure if I was the one that had made the sensual sound.

"Are you really that into it?" He whispered against my lips in between small kisses. I clenched my eyes shut shamefully. He laughed lightly again, but it wasn't a mocking laugh, it was more of a laugh of admiration. "Don't worry I found it incredibly sexy." He reassured me before snaking his tongue back into my mouth. I let out a small whimper as he continued to entice me with arousing kisses and taunting touches.

* * *

_I love the song Halo…it's a nice song and all that jazz so yea I thought it would be fitting to depict this chapter. Things have finally reached an ultimate progression point so I hope all you people liked it but I'll never know if you don't review so go ahead and do so. I'm not stopping you._

_Forever Yours,_

_Living Eternity…_

_Review Responses…._

_Againstshipper3: Yes Freddie was a little bad in that last chapter but only because I was reading a "bad" manga right before I wrote that chapter. I was like "OMG" yea but things won't go any farther. Trust me. Thanks for the review darling._

_Depplove23: Yea I was enjoying writing this chapter because I was really playing justice to the T rating there. Lol I just wanted to give my own try at something a bit more seductive past a kiss but as I've mention before things won't go any farther unless I'm like begged or something._

_SeddieIsTheShizz: Yes a seductive Freddie is the best kind of Freddie there is. I smile to myself each time I think about it and thank you dearly for the review. I appreciate it a lot. It lets me know I'm doing something good._

_IntoTheWardrobe: I'm glad you love this story. There are a few stories that I would ever claim to love so when someone says they love my story it makes it all the more fun to write and pushes me to write more. Thanks for the review hon._

_Le Mondain: Yes I believe that Sam should keep some strings connecting herself to her original self so when I planned this I told myself that after they had officially gotten together that things would change. Both of them will be influenced by the other so yea Sam will have a dominant period. Thank you for the review and I just might switch to German now._

_Musicfreak291: temptation, temptation. That's all that Freddie is leading Sam into. I'm glad to know that this made up for the wait. I feel so bad about it but you can't change the fact that school will always be an evil constricting aspect of life._

_Monkgirl9: I don't know about moving into the M rating. I just might way towards the end, but I don't know when that will be so just keep anticipating that moment._

_: Haha I try darling, I try and thank you kindly for the backup. It gives me some form of reassurance, ya know? Lol, anyways thank you for the compliments and the review in general. I send my love._

_Annie the Mouse: Yea this is a very demanding Freddie we're talking about but Sam won't let him take it that far. She still has her morals and her dignity…somewhat. Thanks for the review._

_Lucifer11: Yea I've never written a story like this before. Usually my stories are more innocent but then my friend challenged me. She said I couldn't write a steamy story if I tried. I proved her wrong. Aw I hate when stories don't end well…it happened to me twice so far._

_Unknowndreamer: I think I'm trying to depict a Freddie I would be attracted to, lol but that doesn't matter. Thank you for the review darling. I take pride in knowing that you like this story enough to review every chapter so far. I've never had someone do that with one of my stories._

_CrystalDarkness331: Yea I wasn't really thinking about parents but I'm switching things up a bit. Sam's mother is not tha protective considering she leaves her daughter alone to work a night shift at a hospital but she's just as crazy about sterilization. Freddie's parents will be revealed soon…hopefully._

_Condawg1: The steam just fogs up the computer. Lol yea the line they crossed was pretty big but not as big as one would actually think. I really like the song cross the line although it's more about living life to the fullest. Thanks for the review hon._

_Invader Johnny: Haha I try. I'm a perfectionist so when someone tells me I'm good at something its encouraging so thank you. Sam has her girl moments when she likes a boy…but that's not often so yea. Thanks for the review love._

_Eva017: You know what I was going to leave it at the halo thing but since you asked so kindly I'm going back to add a little a bit lol…ok yea I hope you liked this last chapter and that you for the review._

_Hyp'Lana: Yea Untouched is a tad bit better than Popular. I kept listening to those songs just to make sure and stuff. Thank you for the review hon. I try, and I'm glad that my efforts are not meaningless._

_Ismelllikewetdogintherain: Yea I was beginning to ask myself that too. If you think they should get caught then just tell. It would be rather funny. Yea possessive Freddie is hot…thanks for the review._

_Sampuckettluvsham: It those smexxi moments that I enjoy typing. I just find it funny because there is a snowballs chance in hell that they will ever happen. Thanks for the review darling and I'm glad you weren't mad about the wait._

_Daughter of the Storm: Hey, aw what happened to your arm!? I work with what I know and I know how to morph cliché thanks to the help of a very good English instructor. I've never been goo with placing commas. That's something that I just do unconsciously and it's actually an issue to recognize when I need them. Thanks for the review._


	10. Anything

_Yay I'm updating again. Things should move smoother from here…or should they? Meh if you know me than you know how this should go. Or maybe not because I don't even know where this is going. I have been winging it for the last nine chapters…haha I shock myself. Remember people, I don't own anything and never will if my world domination plan isn't successful. Maybe I should have kept that to myself? Sorry if this is a tad short. Sort of a filler..._

_LE_

_Chapter Ten: Anything by JoJo_

* * *

_Chapter Ten: Anything_

_Tell me what you want to do because baby  
I just can't stay away  
There's nothing that I won't do  
Baby you can have your way  
As long as I can have you  
Cuz I'd do anything baby; do anything for ya  
Cuz I'd do anything baby; do anything for ya_

* * *

"Okay I want a five sentence synopsis on Regiment 54 of Massachusetts." I demanded as I shuffled through a stack of notes that were scattered on the kitchen island in front of me. I glanced up to see Freddie giving me a look that expressed his pure confusion. I rolled my eyes as a small smile came to my lips. "Explain it to me." I clarified with a small chuckle.

"Oh." He breathed. I should have known better to keep things simple when it came to our tutoring sessions but despite this small lapses of attention or understanding we had covered a lot in the two hour time span I had given us for him to focus on the major subjects that he needed help in. Of course English was first and the assignment that was due on Friday was finished and set aside. Geometry was an issue considering we had to use some forms of trigonometry.

Biology didn't seem like much of an issue because he seemed to actually show some interest in that class because that was the only class he wasn't thirty minutes late for. It didn't come as much of an issue so that finally brings us to History which was a class he resisted due to the fact that he didn't believe in learning about dead guys who wore powdered wigs that made them look like pedophiles. His words, not mine.

"Okay…regiment 54 was one of the first all colored regiment. There commanding officer was General Robert Gould Shaw who was the son of an abolitionist. There was exactly 1007 men who enlisted into this regiment that fought for the Union and only 35 of those men were actually from Massachusetts. Half the regiment died, including Shaw, in an assault on a confederate fort known as Fort Wagner." Freddie listed in a monotone that could rival one of a person with no emotion.

My small smile brightened as he absent mindedly scratched his head. He was so aloof that it was like he had his own separate world. It was impossible to tell if he was lost in thought or just trying to focus and this brought a questioning air upon him. However from what I learned, some questions were meant to be left unanswered. That's what put the depth and mystery into them, thus making them the most interesting thing you could ever come in contact with.

"All of that was completely right." I affirmed with a nod. He glanced at me with a hint of surprise in his eyes. It was like he wasn't used to getting things correct which the opposite was for me. I am never going to be used to getting a question wrong.

"Well would you look at that. I actually got tha right." He laughed lightly. I nodded as my smile softened. I was just relieved that we were finished because all the material I was going over with him, I had already learned. It's not that I'm impatient; I just find it a struggle to explain things to people when I learn a totally different way than they did.

"Shocker, yes I know." I breathed sarcastically. He shot me a dangerous look and my confident smile melted away as I pressed my lips together to shut myself up. That look that he got in his eyes was so influencing that it was an issue to deal with, mainly because it shut you up automatically.

"Don't get smart with me Puckett or I promise you, you will regret it." He threatened as he leaned back in his chair. My lips pursed as my eyes narrowed at him in a scrutinizing manner. There was nothing ever bad that lay behind his threats. They always led to a different direction. Punishment to him was basically soaking up my embarrassment.

"Really? Please Benson there is now way I'm scared of you anymore." I laughed arrogantly as I hooked some of my blonde hair behind my ear and began to organize my notes. I heard him shift next to me and out of the corner of my eye I saw him move. My brow furrowed and I hesitantly stood up only to have him tangle his arms around my waist. I gasped as he pulled me flush against him and I bit my lip while trying to fight back a blush.

"You really shouldn't have said that." His tone was one that I could recognize. It was taunting and mischievous which told me that he had something in mind that would make my heart sink. A shock ran up my spine as he placed a gentle kiss on my neck and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Of course you would resort to playing dirty." I muttered to myself under my breath. He chuckled against my skin and trailed his hands down my arms and to my hands which her interlocked with his. I didn't know I had spoken loud enough for him to hear.

"It's what I do princess, but I have yet to see a time where you have objected. Face it; you can't get enough of me." He teased brushing my blonde hair over my shoulder so that he could place another kiss on the back of my neck. Another pleasant tremor ran up my spine as my stomach began to knot.

"Excuse me…b-but are you questioning my will power?" I stammered. I was proud of myself for holding out until now when it came to my wavering voice. Usually I would have been shaking with fear or in most cases, anticipation. However instead I had resorted to biting my lip. He was teasing me only because it was an issue for me to not _want_ him. If given the opportunity I would take every moment with him I could salvage.

"Please, I don't have to question it. Your response is proof enough that you have a lack of." He retorted smartly. His warm breath traveled over my skin and I had to shift from my right foot to the left to keep myself stable. He was completely correct, but I was not going to give him the satisfaction of winning.

"You are so arrogant." I deadpanned while rolling my eyes. He chuckled against my neck again and I had to bite down on my lip again. His hands moved from mine and rested on my hips before he brushed his lips along the crook of my neck. I resisted the reaction to crane my neck and glared at my crossed arms.

"Just another thing to love about me isn't it?" He laughed placing his chin on my shoulder. My lips curved up into a smile as a slowly nodded. He made a small noise of satisfaction before spinning me around to crash his lips onto mine. My eyes widened in shock for a moment as he leaned over and pushed me towards the kitchen island, wedging me between it and him.

I gripped the island tight enough to turn my knuckled white and he trapped me by putting an arm on either side of me while keeping his lower half flush against mine. I craned my head back to take in a gulp of air and he smirked down at me before pulling my legs up to wrap around his waist. I took in a good breath of air before he captured my lips with his own.

* * *

"Sooooo," My mother began as she plopped herself down on the couch next to me in the living room. I glanced up from my book to see her forcing an innocent smile at me. I cocked an eyebrow in question before putting a finger on my page and slowly closing my book to give her my full attention. "How's...tutoring?" The question had an obvious alternate meaning and I resisted the urge to laugh at my mother's sad attempts at prying into my life.

"Fine." I deadpanned before cracking my book open again and putting my focus back into the detailed life of Jane Eyre. My mother shifted into another position and out of the corner of my eye I could see her racking her mind for a better approach. This was practically her only night off from work so of course she was going to take advantage of it by prying into my life. She had seen Freddie leaving the apartment earlier and she had taken note of my dazed expression.

"Good!" She chimed with a bright smile. "So…you and Freddie have been making good progress?" She asked choosing her words carefully. At this point I couldn't help but laugh. She gave me a nervous smile and I stood to my feet, placing the book on the table before me.

"Oh yea; we've cover a lot of material!" I responded. This was like our own form of subliminal messaging and so far my mother couldn't be any more obvious. I wasn't that dense. "I'm heading over to Carly's." I informed her while making a beeline for the door. I didn't bother with shoes because I was only going across the hall. Shoes weren't needed.

"Oh…well…uh we'll talk later." She said this more as a statement than a question. I wasn't sure if we would be given the chance to talk again because I had no intentions of returning while she was still awake.

I strode across the hall and didn't even bother to knock before I entered the Shay apartment to see Carly and Spencer standing on the couch and starring intently at the floor as if in search of something important. My brow furrowed in curiosity as I shut the door behind me and strode towards them.

"Hey guys…what's up?" I asked while trying to stifle my laughter at how comical they looked. Carly's panicked gaze turned on me before she began to wave frantically at me.

"Sam! There is a snake somewhere in here! Spencer wanted to make a sculpture with a fake snake but he accidently ordered a real one and he magically lost a 13 foot long snake in the apartment." Carly explained quickly in one breath. My expression went blank as I looked towards Spencer who currently looked rather sheepish.

"Why am I not shock?" I muttered to myself while shaking my head. That was when I heard Carly scream bloody murder as she jumped crazily while pointing towards my bare foot. I glanced down to see the deep green snake sliding its way across my foot and up my ankle.

"AH!!!!! Sam it's on you!" Spencer said in a most girly manner. Carly gave him one of her classic are-you-serious stares and he looked between us, again looking sheepish and rather embarrassed. I rolled my eyes and bended over to pick up the snake. I grunted as I lifted it in my arms and smiled at it.

"Aw…aren't you adorable." I cooed at the snake. Carly gave me an incredulous look.

"Adorable? Puppies and kittens are adorable! This thing a cold blooded reptile bent on injecting us with its venom!" Carly exclaimed as she jumped down from the couch while still keeping her distance from me. I smiled brightly at her and shook my head.

"This kind of snake has venom that is not harmful to humans. This little guy couldn't hurt us…only give us a nice pinching bite." I explained smartly as I looked the snake in the face. Carly still looked skeptical so I took I step forward and shoved the snake in her face. Instead of her fainting like I had presumed I heard a thud behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Spencer passed out on the floor.

"Not again…" Carly breathed.

"I'll get the arms this time." I informed her. She shrugged as she reached for his feet.

* * *

_There may be a lot of errors and crap but I'm only good with progression I don't know where to take things once the relationship is set. That's always my goal so help is much appreciated or any song suggestions for the next chapters or whatever. I actually had an idea for a new Seddie story but it would be rated from T-M because of some themes and junk. It's based off of this manga I read so if you guys think I should proceed with this story tell me. I think I should but you know I just want to know if it will be fulfilled efforts._

_Living Eternity_

_Sorry! no Responses this time...I'm in a rush._


	11. I Can't Stay Away

_Okay its well past midnight, I'm rather annoyed and slightly frustrated so of course I'm going to update. That's practically the only times I do update which is rather odd. Hmm, oh well let me just get to this chapter you people have been so patiently waiting for._

_LE_

_I Can't Stay Away…by The Veronicas_

* * *

_Chapter Eleven: I Can't Stay Away_

_I'm conflicted  
I inhaled now I'm addicted  
To this place; to you babe  
I can't stay away (I can't stay away)  
Get up, go down  
Then we go one more round  
It's wrong, they say  
I can't stay a-I can't stay away_

* * *

I tapped my pencil impatiently on the counter as I glanced at the clock for what seemed like the millionth time that minute. I was sitting at the island in my kitchen, going insane as the clock ticked painfully slow towards five o'clock. I knew that my anticipation was what seemed to slow time down, but I couldn't suppress this needy feeling that was welling up in my chest before slowly pulsing throughout my entire body.

Freddie was never late for tutoring…although it has been a solid three months and he didn't need a tutor anymore, however we just called it tutoring as we both continued to learn, more about each other, more about our relationship and more about how much we were really attracted to each other. Of course it is apparent it all started out with a very strong physical attraction that was built up in the tension we exhibited to each other through his constant teasing and my remarks on his inferiority towards me knowledge wise.

Soon enough, under his guidance, the angry tension had easily turned to sexual tension that did not go unnoticed by my careful diagnosis of the situation at hand when I was not so open to the idea that Fredward Benson may just have feelings for me and I may return those feelings. Over the course of the three months we've been together, we have begun to exhibit more feelings that surpass the physical. I was surprised when he pointed out to me that I always curled my pointer finger under my thumb when I was really focused. He had a good eye.

It also surprised me dramatically when we were over at Carly's apartment and she had offered us some nuts and I quickly refused keeping in mind that Freddie was horribly allergic to the stuff. At first I just thought it was my amazing memory skills, but in this case I don't believe that was the case. I just cared enough to notice even the smallest things like how he messed up his hair when he found something extremely funny, or how he twisted his mouth to the side to keep himself from talking.

I couldn't help but smile. Our progression as a couple was amazing and placed a smile on my face every day considering the past and the circumstances that we had to get past to get where we are today…however there were those moments when I would shoot up straight in bed in the middle of the night calling out his name in need of a cold shower. It was impossible for me to get past the fact that the physical need that I had been up against from the start would be holding the reins to most of my thoughts.

Now, of course my mother had told me many times that these thoughts were part of being a teenager, but because of how irrational they seemed to my intellectuality, I couldn't help but feel like a pervert. When I told Carly she laughed at me openly and even called up Viv to share the humor. I had sat in her bean bag chair for a good three hours with a deep blush etched across my face and a pout pulling at my lips.

Ugh only three minutes have past…this has been becoming unbearable. I had seen him in school today and we had spent every moment together…or as much as the school system would allow, but not once was my desire for the guy satisfied. After our many skipping sessions when we would be swapping spit in a hall, in a closet, or sometimes in a classroom, we had _finally _been caught about a month ago and the PDA has been cut down to mutual hugs, hand holding and if we were lucky, he would slip his hand into my back pocket…if I had one.

But that wasn't enough for me at this point.

When things had started out with me getting hooked to this drug I called a boyfriend I was just stepping into the water, but now…I was drowning. Call me an addict because there were times I actually _needed_ to feel Freddie's lips crass mine in the most sensual way that made my legs give out from under me. Carly had been referring to him as my favorite brand of heroine (She proudly stole that line from the Twilight movie…I preferred the book) because when I would enter her apartment bouncing on the balls of my feet and red blotches spotting my neck, she said I seemed more excitable.

I couldn't disagree because I had seen the after effects of taking in Freddie. It felt simply…amazing. If the after effects weren't enough than the process should be a good slap across the face; just sitting there enveloped in his arms sends me into my own world where time stopped and Freddie is the only that truly matters. It has come to the point where our tutoring has became my drug session…as I take in what I crave most, satisfying my desire for the lost sex God.

There are certain things about our alone time that I've never experienced before that truly had me intoxicated and I loved every second of it…it brought me to so many heights and I never wanted to get down. He'd always be up there with me only to send me higher to the point that I would walk into school the next day panting just at the sight of him. Of course I was slightly embarrassed, but ashamed? Never…

My heart pounding…adrenaline rushing…heat rising…pleasure increasing…I loved it all and I would never regret any of it.

"Damn I can't take this!" I cried throwing my pencil across the room. As it clattered to the floor I couldn't help but take in a deep breath. I needed to just calm down. Going through some physics problems always settled my nerves…

And there was a knock on my door.

Screw Physics.

I took in another deep breath as I stood up from my seat and quickly snatched the hair tie that had been pulling my hair back in a tight ponytail. I took long strides towards the door shaking my hair out in the process as I took in two more calming breaths. I wasn't about to do the irrational and pounce on the guy. I was the sane one in the relationship…I hoped.

I swung the door open mid deep breath but the breath hitched in my throat as my brain forgot how to go through the simple task known as breathing. He quirked an eyebrow at me and I just stood there staring at him as if I were taking him in for the first time when we had just seen each other about three hours ago.

"I see I've left you speechless again." He teased knowingly. He was entirely correct because the only coherent thoughts running through my mind right now were how amazing he looked even though it has been three hours. I really had an issue because if I was not used to the mischievous look in his eyes or seducing smirk by now, how would I ever survive? Oh wait I'm supposed to come back with a witty retort…

"Save your arrogance for someone who can tolerate it; we have work to do." I said as I back peddled into the apartment. He chuckled lightly, almost darkly, with amusement as he entered the apartment enough for the door to be closed behind him.

"Look whose acting rather eager…" He said in a pleased tone. I couldn't help roll my eyes in annoyance; not because of his comment, but because of the fact that I wasn't flush against him in a sudden rush of passion that I hungered for.

"Not likely," I lied. Whenever I lied I laughed so the statement came out as a sort of giggle. He knew me well enough to know that I was lying so I don't even know why I bothered. I forced a smile and he strode past me letting me inhale the smell of whatever cologne he wore. I had to keep myself from turning my head to let my nose follow him.

He walked around the couch and plopped himself down making me wonder if that would be our designated spot for the day. He let out a content sigh and smiled coyly at me as I just stood there staring. This was pure torture but just having him here was enough to keep my insanity suppressed for a few more seconds.

"Why don't we just spend some time together? You can explain to me everything I missed in English class today when I fell asleep." He said sweetly. The sweetness in his voice was coated in agonizing teasing as they traveled through one ear and out the other. Was this some test on my will power, because I thought we clearly established that I didn't have any the moment his lips grazed over mine.

"Um…a-are you sure?" I stammered out anxiously. His coy smile grew into an innocent grin that was masking the arrogant smirk that he wanted to show. He knew exactly what he was doing and to be honest it was driving me over the edge…however for the sake of my character I was not willing to give in so easily…I hate my character.

"Yea, just being around each other is enough, right?" He questioned cocking his head to the side. I understood that Freddie was bad and that he did horrible things but…how could he do this to me? I was going through Freddie withdraw and he was dangling the drug in front of my face.

"Of course…I'm glad you see it my way." I laughed off, obviously lying once again. His grin turned cheeky as he nodded in agreement. He stood up from the couch and approached me once again; wrapping his arms around me waist he pulled me into a hug.

"You're too perfect." He sighed. This was not fooling me at all. Freddie would never say such things. He displayed his affection in his own, better way, and if he would just cut the crap we could get into it!

"Yea…It's not like we have to be in a heated make out session just to get by." Sorry God I lied again and this one came out as a HUGE laugh like I have been told the funniest thing on earth. Freddie chuckled to himself as he pulled away from me and to my relief his smirk had returned.

"Now I never said that…" He said lowly. His husky voice danced circles around my head taunting my ears and sending the rest of my senses crazy. At this moment I never felt so needy and at another's will.

"Freddie, please…" I trailed off. He laughed lightly as he leaned his forehead against mine affectionately. Again I lost all trains of thought and breathing became foreign to me. His lips hovered dangerously close to mine and I was so tempted to close the gap, but that wouldn't please him. It would ruin the game.

"Are you resorting to begging, Puckett?" He questioned. His warm breath tickled my face and I let out a small whimper. The way he teased me was so cruel but I couldn't help but feel slightly turned on. It was just one of those things that attracted me to him.

"Depends…are you resorting to torture, Benson." I retorted sharply. He laughed again, tauntingly and I felt my hands clench into fists as his arms loosened from around my waist. This was unbearable.

"Are you sure this is appropriate Puckett because Carly is right across the hall and your mom could pop in at any moment." He pointed out ignoring my accusation of torture.

"Carly is visiting her grandfather and my mom has been called into surgery." I responded quickly. He didn't have that excuse to hold over me so what else was he going to do to cause me to tick until detonation.

"Hmm…I still find it extremely immoral, especially for a girl with your stature…if anybody were to catch you sucking face with me, it could ruin your reputation." He was the epitome of evil.

"Freddie…" I whined. He laughed one last time before his eyes flashed that dangerous way that told my heart to speed up.

"I love it when you beg…" He breathed contently, all the while sounding utterly seductive.

In one swift moment he had slammed my back up against the wall next to the door. I cringed as a slight shock of pain traveled up my spine, only to get lost in a tremor of pleasure that came with his lips crashing onto mine. Relief washed over me for a moment and was quickly replaced with wanting as our mouths moved hungrily against one another's. I gave him applause for holding out this long because he wanted this just as much as I did.

He moved his lips from my mouth and let them graze over my cheek and to my ear. I clenched my eyes shut as I tried to suppress another whine from the loss of contact on my lips.

"I think you're suffering as deserved a reward." He practically purred in my ear. I bit the inside of my cheek as his lips returned to mine, kissing me roughly but perfectly. He delved his tongue into my mouth and due to my anticipation of this moment I let a small moan escape me and travel into his mouth. He smirked against my lips, proud of himself and my cheeks flushed.

A miniature war went off in my mouth as my own tongue fought back for the sake of its territory. It was lost efforts considering he would always remain dominant when it came to these aspects of our kisses. I gave in willing and my hands moved on their own as they went to his shoulder before raking down his chest. He grunted in response before taking both my hands and pinning them by the sides of my head.

He wasn't gentle at all and this drove me to the point of insanity. I didn't enjoy the aftermath of some of the bruises…that was just odd, but I enjoyed the process as I mentioned before. He pulled away slowly, biting on my lip in the process and pulling on it. I panted for air as my lids became heavy and my eyes glazed over in desire. His own lust was apparent in his eyes as he gave me this hungry stare.

After a good five gasps of air he lunged at my neck, biting down hard enough to get me to yelp. He laughed cockily against my neck before soothing the small pinch of pain by sucking on the area softly. He released my hands cautiously but I knew they needed to stay where they were.

"You're so obedient." He breathed against my collar before letting his tongue trail all the way up the crook of my neck. My back arched slightly as his lips returned to mine once again, placing small chaste kisses upon them; short but satisfying. His hands moved to the small of my back as our tongue took upon another inevitable battle. My hands slowly found their place at my sides as his right hand traveled down under my leg to the back of my knee so that he could hoist my leg in the air.

This only earned him another moan and then it became apparent to me just how much I _loved_ being a tutor.

* * *

_Yes that is where I leave you. I find this chapter very enjoyable on my part. In my lapse in updating I think I have improved slightly. I don't know, you tell me in a review and I'll be extra happy. Thank you all the people who have been such faithful readers and I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_Living Eternity_

_Review responses…_

Condawg1: I love using a monotone! It's fun because it's a way I usually express my annoyance with someone or something. Your US History teacher must be cool…eh I don't know sooooo thank you for reviewing you have to be like the McAwesomest! (I made that up).

Unknown: Sorry there was no name there but that you kindly for liking this story so much. It makes me proud to be a writer. I apologize for the long wait. I've just been trying to catch up with things…curse school.

Cupcakeslam23: Yea I just thought since Spencer seemed dead for a while that I would throw some of him in there just to make a laugh. Yea I hate fillers but I tend to do them when I have writers block. Thank you for the review

Sampuckettluvsham: I actually didn't think of that but now that I look at it, yea that was the old Sam shining through. She wouldn't be afraid of a snake. I'm not afraid of them either…I just don't like them very much. Thanks for the review darling.

Invader Johnny: Snakes aren't my thing, although I think they are amazingly cool and I would own one if I could…but I think I'd kill it. I think that's how my bunny died. Anyways thank for the review you are a doll.

Unknowndreamer: Thank you I try and I love responding that's why I felt bad for like three hours. Haha thank you for the review love.

CrystalDarkness-331: I'm glad to know that you liked it even though it was only a filler. Thank you for the review and that chapter really couldn't spark any suggestions.

Ismelllikewetdogintherain: I don't know if the way I portray them getting caught was satisfying but yea I said they got caught…not much to it, but I'm glad that you liked the chapter so much and I hope you liked this on.

Odin13: I'll check out the songs that you have suggested but I've been basing this off of my shuffled music…my library could use some expanding though. Thanks for the suggestions and the review. I love ya for em.

Hypo'Lana: There is no iCarly without Spencer…or so I've been told. I don't hate snakes but I don't like them either. I guess I just don't agree with them. Yea my mom isn't like that because I already tell her everything. Thank you for the review sweetheart.

Silent Falling Rain: Oh I'm glad you like this story. It has to be my favorite out of the three Seddie fics I've written…probably because it's the only true original LE fic. Thank you for reviewing.

Lilo: I live for witty banter. It's my life and sometimes I wish people actually had conversations like that. I only did once but ended up laughing to death in the end…then I was revived. Thank you for reviewing.

IntoTheWardrobe: Thank you! Haha

Lyla D.: I'm glad you like it. Yea I'm gonna try giving Sam some dominance. She's the logic of the relationship…when she's not going crazy over the guy (not literally). I'm also happy to be on you top five Seddie list. Thank you!

ZBixby: Yea after I read twilight I had been inspired to write more because between Sarah Dessen and Stephanie Meyer, their style was the kind that I liked and thought other people would like too. I still need to work on making my own though and thank you for reviewing. I like receiving a review like yours.

Eva017: I thank you for reviewing and thinking that the chapter was good despite the fact that it was just a filler and I have a strong dislike for those. I love Disneyland! Although I've only been to DisneyWORLD. Haha Disneyland looks like fun.

Cycloned: I'm glad that you're…addicted. I've been addicted to a story before. Haha I didn't know you could send feedback so I just got an account…yea I was dumb. Haha thank you for the review.

LadyPirate13: Yay I thought the characters wouldn't fit in the beginning but now I'm more confident considering how well this story is doing. Thank you for the review. I believe there are other stories similar to this one but I don't know.

Reading Book Worm Girl: Hehe thanks…


	12. Epilogue: Hot Mess

_Has it been forever since I have updated this story? I believe so. Well this is the end so we won't be worrying about that for a while. After taking note of the fact that this story got nominated I thought 'Yea maybe I should just get it done since I've put it off for heaven knows how long'. I'm tempted to bring about a sequel but I wouldn't know where to begin so it isn't definite._

_Enjoy and I do not own the song featured or iCarly_

_~Restore My Soul~_

* * *

_Epilogue: Hot Mess_

_Ooh, ooh  
You wake in your bra and your makeup  
Ooh, ooh  
Car in the driveway  
Parked sideways  
Yeah, I know that its killin' me  
I'm leavin' every piece of my conscience behind  
Ooh, ooh  
I'm such a hot mess  
I'm such a hot mess  
I'm such a hot mess with you_

* * *

"Samantha?"

My head jerked up from my notebook page that was covered with a mixture of notes that our teacher offered us on the board and the minor doodles I had written of an S and F together in a heart. Horribly juvenile, yes I know but sometimes a girl can't help but act like that smitten school girl who had just been asked out by the boy of her dreams.

That certainly was not the case for me though. I had not been asked out and it did not start out like in all those cute teenage novels where the girl and boy meet and its love at first sight. I laugh at those now from where I stand when it comes to romance. I certainly was not swept off my feet…well I was, just not in the cute way that takes your imagination riding off into the sunset.

I was ridiculed, annoyed, attacked, and on many levels harassed and I couldn't ask for any other way for my relationships to start out. Out of all of that I received excitement, thrill, arousal; all the things a good girl such as I should not be in tune with. I've been tempted, seduced, taken advantage of and man handled…hmm and you'd think I'd be disgusted, which I should be; surprisingly I portray that but I know that's not how I feel.

"Samantha," Ms. Langston repeated as she strode closer towards my desk. I offered a sweet smile which she returned half heartedly. I may be her best student but she never had a taste for me…or blondes…maybe because her husband left her for a blonde stripper…or so I've heard.

"Can you tell me what the Gospel of Wealth is?" She questioned standing before my desk. Her forest green eyes bore into me and any other student would have been incredibly intimidated but that did not apply to me. I had to suppress my knowing smile as I kept my expression ridden of all emotion as I answered her inquiry without missing a beat.

"The Gospel of Wealth is the mission statement that state that, and I quote, 'wealth is to be distributed to those who can manage it appropriately'. It basically brought a new meaning to the word incompetence and saw that those who were not wealthy fell into the category. It also did not support charity but proper distribution of money. Andrew Carnegie was one who lived by this and believed that if he went by this he would find his way into heaven."

"Very good." Was all she could say as she backed away from my desk and returned o explain the specifics of the Gospel of Wealth and how it tied in with Social Darwinism. I mentally gave a smug smile. I was intelligent and I knew that. If someone wished to challenge me I brought back the challenge to them.

I lowered my head to my notebook, only to have something catch my eye and cause me to pause. My brow furrowed as I focused on the door situated across the room. Someone passed the door and I had this sudden rush of familiarity as I caught a glimpse of disheveled chocolate hair. My heart dropped and I swallowed nervously. Before I could keep up with my actions my hand shot up in the air and waved slightly in desperation.

Ugh, I am so sad…

"Yes Samantha, would you like to input?" Ms. Langston asked. I put on my most convincing smile that caused eyes to roll and people to mutter crude comments about know-it-alls and teachers pets. I paid them no mind as I spoke in the tone I used to charm. It was natural with me but over time I had learned to sugar coat it to the point of perfection.

"I would love to, really I would, but I am being overwhelmed by such a numbing headache that it is to the point that I'm dizzy…" I sighed with a voice that mocked near faint. Ms. Langston showed some sign of sympathy while my fellow classmates continued muttering under their breaths. I didn't mind because they were of no bother to me at this point.

"Okay then you can head off to the nurse and take your time." She said as she turned back to the black board. I bowed my head while muttering a simple thank you before rising from my seat, taking my belongings with me just as a precaution; I didn't know if I would be back before the bell.

I closed the classroom door quietly behind me as I slung my bag over my shoulder. I looked both up and down the hall of the history wing only to find it completely barren. My brow furrowed as I went to the right, down the hall where I had seen the person pass. I soon had a choice to either head into the science wing or the related arts wing that led straight into the auditorium.

After a small pause for me to think I took a left, heading towards the auditorium. Surely there would be no classes in there at this time unless the dance team was practicing or the school choir was seeing how to get situated on the risers for their upcoming concert; I highly doubt these probabilities though.

Pushing through a pair of double doors, I found myself in the back hall of the auditorium. Many referred to it as a storage area due to the fact that the folding chairs the orchestra used during a concert were stacked along the walls, along with some forgotten art pieces and a few tables.

I moved to take another step until my body suddenly tensed, giving me the silent message that either someone was following me or looking at me. I paused letting the shivers traveling down my spines pass before I pulled my bag off my shoulder and set it down on a chair.

Arms snaked their way around my torso and I suppressed a smile that would shatter my nonchalant and careless demeanor. Couldn't have that, now could we…especially not with him.

"Now how'd you know…?" He inquired. His voice was smooth, golden, irresistible and an assault on my ears all at the same time. To me there was no sweeter sound and yet it caused me to writhe and cringe as though I was a child being scolded by a very upset parent. It was shocking what kind of effects he had on me.

"Woman's intuition?" I tried giving a slight shrug as I leaned back into him. He chuckled sardonically as he leaned his chin on my shoulder before nuzzling the crook of my neck affectionately. Any other girl would have found cute or even considerate, but I knew there was an underlying meaning to the gesture.

"Please Puckett; don't make me laugh." And yet he laughed his words. I pursed my lips as I felt him nudge the collar of my polo to the side to place a ghost of kiss on the exposed skin of my collar. I took in a sharp breath and his lips turned into a smirk against my skin causing warmth together there before spreading to the rest of my body.

"Exactly what is that supposed to mean Benson?" I shot back, challenging him. Like I said, it was something I just do when people challenge me, although unlike everyone else who would have backed away and accepted defeat, Freddie would retaliate knowing that I could outwit him. To solve that problem, he crippled me conscience wise and made me leave that behind in the classroom.

"It means that you're more of a girl than a woman sweetheart." He mumbled into my neck. My heart skipped a beat as I tried to keep my composure. Sometimes I couldn't help but wonder why I tried so hard when all my efforts were futile. He had control over me and he knew it, using it to his advantage when we had these little rendezvous'.

"Well at least I'm more intelligent than a chimpanzee darling." I retaliated as I craned my head to the side to give him better access. He chuckled against the crook of my neck before trailing his lips up to my jaw. My heart was pounding in my ears at this point.

"It isn't my fault that you are so immature so do not insult me intelligence," He said as his hands found their place on my hips. It seemed that they were constantly there. Leaving me wondering just how far they would go or just how long I would have to wait for their caress.

I truly am a very sad, very perverted person…

"Besides, would it be any consolation if I told you that you were my girl." There it was again; that possessiveness that drove me to the point of insanity and drew me in from the start. Any girl would find that repulsing; to be claimed and seen as an object to be conquered but that is what I loved about our relationship. It was an endless game of cat and mouse that had those times of pure romance thrown in.

"I bet you can't even spell consolation." I pointed out as I felt him press his lips to the corner of my mouth. A breathy sigh escaped me and he chuckled again as he swiftly spun me around so that we were facing one another. He refused to meet my eyes as he focused in on my lips, silently telling me what he wanted.

"Don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry." He whispered against my lips. I leaned up into him, practically begging for our lips to meet but he pulled away, refusing my request. I pouted in response.

"I've seen you at your worst and I've never been fazed by it." I pointed out. He perked a brow at me, not in confusion but in question. I guess I had stretched the truth on that one. He seems to alter me every time I see him.

I always come out in a daze; a complete and utter hot mess as Carly would put it. It was hard for me to keep myself under control when I wasn't under my own control.

"I don't believe you." He sighed as his lips brushed against mine. It wasn't that passionate kiss I was begging for but it had my blood boiling all the same.

"I don't either." I muttered leaning up into him again. He quickly turned his head to the side, completely avoiding me and placing a kiss on my neck as his hands moved from my hips, to my waist and back to my hips once again. I bit my bottom lip in anticipation.

"Well then I do believe that you enjoy it when I'm angry." He mused before I felt his tongue travel up the crook of my neck. I gasped in response and once again I could feel him smirk against my skin. He enjoyed my reactions a little too much.

"What makes you say that?" I inquired as my hands found their way to his shoulders, just in time to feel him shrug.

"Well I always took you as the rough kind of girl…" He commented as his hands tightened at my hips. I writhed in his hold but he pulled me into him causing me to stop as we came in contact. My breath hitched in my throat and he pulled away from me, locking my blue eyes with his warm brown ones. "Well I guess that sorta is my fault with me being a bad influence and all…"

"At least you know." I mumbled giving a playful eye roll. He chuckled in response as he stared at me; his eyes traveling everywhere before coming back to my eyes. I smiled softly and he sighed.

"Well it doesn't matter, I'll love you regardless." He said before placing a kiss on my collar. For once, the suggestive gesture was not what caused me to blank. It was his words. I took his head between my hands and jerked it up so that he was facing me once again.

"You what?" I squealed, my eyes two times their normal size. "You love me?" I questioned further. He rolled his eyes at me before moving his hands from my hips to remove my hands that gripped his head. He gripped my wrists in one hand as he cupped my chin in the other.

"Yes, believe it or not, I'm in love with a dork named Sam." His tone alone gave me a shiver that made me feel hot which was horribly contradicting. My heart pounded in my ears and for a moment I thought I was going into cardiac arrest because although I never asked him of it, never urged him to say it or express it…he loved me.

Freddie Benson; bad boy, heart throb, straight D student, ego maniac, psychopath Benson said that he loved me. It was not the kind of love confession I had dreamed of when me and Carly sat in her loft planning weddings when we were in middle school, but for some reason, those were the most important words to ever pass my years…

_I'm in love with a dork named Sam…_

Thank God my name is Sam.

"Freddie I…"

"I know." He cut off leaning in towards me. His enticing, delicious lips hovered over mine and he gave me a devious smile. I couldn't take it.

I grabbed a fist full of his shirt and jerked him forwards bringing his lips to mine. Moving my lips quickly in my desperation, my eyes drifted shut as he returned the kiss with an equal amount of wanting. I relaxed as I felt his hands return to my hips, pulling them into his own, probably just to increase the friction between us.

He pried my lips apart with little trouble and I sucked his tongue into my mouth just to show just how willing I was and how much I truly craved his taste. It was purely indescribable and caused my senses to go haywire. His tongue brushed against my own before playing with it and causing me to move on pure instinct as my arms slinked around his neck and my hips ground into his.

He groaned into my mouth as he turned from playful to full out savage. The kiss became rough and I suddenly couldn't keep up thus letting him remain dominant as his tongue ravished my mouth. Freddie was such a racy guy that it was nearly impossible to keep up with his ministrations. That's how he remained the one in control.

He reluctantly pulled away from me, his eyes filled with that burning lust that I was so familiar with but it was being shadowed by that love he had proclaimed for me earlier. That only turned me on all the more. His breath came out in shallow pants that matched mine and I cracked a small smile.

"I love you too…I love you Freddie…"

It was that simple. There were no precautions to take and no calculations to add up. I loved him…and nobody could tell me otherwise just because I'm only sixteen or because Freddie and I have been together for as little as four months…love had no age limit or a time limit and it certainly could not be diagnosed…it was just there.

It was there for me and Freddie…oops Freddie and I.

"You don't have to tell me." He chuckled before letting a hand trail down my leg and hook under my knee. I let out a breathy sigh and I could feel him shudder in pleasure in response as he hoisted my leg into the air. Instinctively I hooked my leg around his waist as he leaned in to suck and nibble on my bottom lip.

With his help my other leg was wrapped around his waist and I adjusted myself causing a sort of feral growl to escape him before he captured my lips possessively again in a searing, bruising kiss. A moan traveled from my mouth and into his and he moved, setting me down on a table but keeping my legs hooked around him.

He pulled away from me once again, leaning his forehead against mine. His eyes darted to the side and I followed his gaze to a clock. He turned back to me and snuck his hands up my shirt causing me to shiver in anticipation.

"There are twenty minutes of class left; you think that's enough time?" He breathed before bringing his lips to mine. His tongue taunted mine causing me to grind into him once again. Now I was the one in the need of friction…to the point of desperation. He pulled away from me to curse under his breath.

"Screw it. I'll miss the rest of the school day if I have to." I panted before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. He chuckled when I pulled away.

"You want me that bad Puckett?" He inquired cocking his head to the side.

"Let me put this into terms that you can understand," I breathed as my hands moved from around his neck and traveled down his chest. He perked an eyebrow at me until I found my destination as my hand rested on his belt buckle. "Hell yea."

He laughed openly as he took my head between his hands.

"God, I love you…"

"I know." I as I leaned in towards him, fiddling with his buckle. He rolled his eyes before jerking me in towards him for another seducing kiss.

Ugh I am so very sad, very much perverted and with Freddie I was a hot mess…or at least we made a mess.

* * *

_So very happy with how this one ended. While typing this I kept thinking about different ideas for a sequel and then it came to me and then left me again. All I'm saying is look out for something. It will come up…hopefully. With my record it may be a while but if I get the encouragement It may be in the works by next week! Thanks for reading and please review. Love you all!_

_~RMS~_


	13. NOTICE

_Hello People,_

_Tis been a while…yes, yes hehe_

_I know this story has been finished for quite some time now but it has been drawn to my attention that this, my best iCarly fic, that I am extremely proud of has been plagiarized – insert dramatic gasp here – I am…in a word upset, of course. It wasn't bad enough that it was nearly copied word for word, but this other author is getting so much praise for something I spent so long trying to perfect (although my work can never be perfect…a girl can try, right?) Since so many people loved this story and it was even nominated for an award, I thought you all should know. The story that can be looked at as a twin to __**iSwitch**__ is titled __**Lost Inside Your Love**__ by Big Time BandanaMan Lover. I feel a little flattered though that this person loved the story enough to copy it…Oh well…_

_I just wanted to say thank you to those who reviewed and favorite this story in the past. Thank you all and Thank you specifically to the one who brought this to my attention. _


End file.
